Soul Mates
by Rae-Tan
Summary: Four years after Galactica the girls struggle with their love lives. Darien left for America, but when he comes back he brings along some "friends". This is the beginning of hurt, love, and the magic of having a soul mate. However, things aren't as happy as you would expect them to be.
1. The Beginning

**Hiya!~ My name's Rae~! **

**You might have seen my name around FF since I have written a handful of fics. If not I welcome you to my world and my first ever Sailor moon story. This will be placed 4 years after Galactica and will be my take on what should have happened in the future. I really love the Sailor Scouts x Generals together and I hate how the Generals die without really expressing their love for their counterparts. So this is my take on their love!~**

**The story will be flips of POV's depending on what couple I focus on and most of the time I wont be focusing on one couple for numerous chapters. So it might be Serena at one chapter and then Ami in the next. ect.**

**Any who I hope you guys enjoy this ride with me and I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

**Warning: Language, explicit scenes,...yeah "M" rated stuff  
><strong>

**SO if you are offended by anything in this category please leave now~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way at all. If I did the generals would never have died and they all would have had happily ever afters!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Mates <strong>

**Four years after**

**Third Person**

"Oh Serena calm down! Your squealing is going to make my ears bleed!"

The blonde haired woman stuck her tongue out in a childish display of anger "Whatever Rei! I can't help but be excited! Darien finally comes home from America today!" Serena squirmed in her chair gushing happiness and excitement. Her four friends rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Ami took her phone out and sighed. "What's wrong Ame's? Are you and Greg still fighting?" Lita asked. Ami nodded solemnly tucking her phone back into her bag. Serena felt guilty gushing over Darien's return when her friend was having issues over her own relationship.

"I'm so sorry Ami, I'm over here so excited and your upset." Serena pouted her lips feeling like the worst friend in the world.

Ami held her hand and smiled. "Don't be sad Serena, Greg and I just aren't working out like I had hoped. I mean the probability of a long lasting relationship was pretty low anyways."

Mina groaned a placed her elbow on the counter, leaning her face into the palm of her hand. "This sucks…"

"I know how you feel..but I feel like we are missing something. We know what it is to love someone. Me especially but, why is it that none of our relationships work?" Lita asked.

The group had finally defeated Galaxia four years ago and were now growing adults. Lita had become an apprentice to an agricultural professor from their university and now helped with his garden. She dated Andrew for awhile but their interests clashed horribly and they broke up after a few months.

Mina had finally gotten a contract with a big production for a lead actors position and was currently working on becoming a top actress for movies. Then, like Lita and Ami, Mina had dated a coworker, who turned out to be a pompous ass and she quickly ended it. Not that Mina ever had to worry about finding a boyfriend when many were lined up ready to take her out especially her manager.

Then that left Rei, the fiery priestess. She continued to help her grandpa and Chad at the shrine but most of her time was consumed with law classes. Ami, Serena, Lita and herself all attended the same college but, rarely saw each other due to their different majors. She had one or two boyfriends, but they all dumped her because she was too much to handle. This of course caused Lita to throw a fit and nearly kill the men only to be stopped by Serena and Ami in the nick of time.

"I hate to say this but we all know why we can't make our relationships work. As the sailor of Love, I know for a fact that it's because _they_ are not here." The girls sighed, leaving Serena to mourn for the loss of her friends soul mates.

"But they killed us remember? Even if they did come back I wouldn't take Jadeite back. The fucking idiot was dumb enough to be controlled by Beryl of all people. Then he left, _again_…they all did." Rei growled puffing out her chest, showing no sign of remorse for her cold hearted words.

Ami pushed a delicate strand of sapphire hair behind her ear. "Rei don't you think that's a bit harsh. Logically it wasn't their fault. When Beryl came Zoisite used all his strength to protect me, that's what caused him to lose his strength and become Beryl's pawn."

Rei shook her head angrily."No they were fools Ami, don't be tricked by that. If they had truly loved us, we would be like Serena and Darien right now. Basking in an eternal love with our soul mates. They weren't them."

Mina wailed slamming her head on the table. "URGH! Fuck this I'm so done with men! They only care about my looks and not who I am. Kunzite did the same thing. Sorry girls I agree with Rei, they weren't worth the effort."

Ami sighed shaking her head. "I don't know…it might have been different for you all but the connection I had with him was true. I'd like to stop thinking about science and go at this from my heart."

Lita nodded her head in agreement with their sailor scout of Mercury. "Sorry Mina, Rei, but I agree with Ami-chan, Nephrite was always kind. He would never of harmed me unintentionally."

Serena smiled at her friends, but couldn't hide the sadness from her eyes. She knew better than them all that the generals were in fact their soul mates. Whether or not they chose to believe it. Just as Lita finished her sentence Serena's phone rang. "Sorry girls, it's probably my mom."

"Hello?" The girls quieted down letting Serena listen to the caller.

"Serena? It's me."

Serena felt like the whole world just erupted in happiness, she stood up abruptly, squealing excitedly. "DARIEN! Where are you!? I've missed you so much!"

His chuckle could be heard on the other end at her excitement. "I've missed you too Serena. I'm actually heading to the cafe, I figured you girls would be there."

Serena looked outside the window hoping to catch a glance of her boyfriend. Darien had left to America again to finish his schooling. Within a year he had graduated and been offered a job at a major American company. Now with some luck from above he was granted his own firm to be started in Japan. Serena was so proud of him, nevertheless she had missed him so.

"Please hurry, I can't wait to see you." Serena looked to her girlfriends who were all enthusiastic to the news of Darien's return.

"I'll try but my friends are taking a little longer than I wished."

"Friends?"

A yell from a man could be heard in the distance then another in response. Darien sighed over the phone clearly exhausted. "Yes, I will explain when I get there. Serena can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to tell the girls not to freak out, and to let me explain. Please." Serena felt a sudden wave of anxiety. What was there to freak out about?

"Oh..Okay Darien."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon my love. I love you."

She blushed from the neck up at the endearment. It had been far too long since she was able to speak with Darien. "I love you too. See you soon." The call was dropped and Serena looked to her friends waiting patiently to be caught up.

"So what happened!?" asked the young Venusian goddess.

Serena sat back down and smiled. "He's back and heading over here with some friends!"

The girls smiled happily for her. As they grew older Serena had matured, but that didn't stop her from feeling dishearten at her lovers absence with only a ring as proof of their commitment.

"I'm so glad! It's been four years!" Lita exclaimed.

"Who are these 'friends'? Someone we know?" Serena shrugged at Rei's question. "I have a bad feeling about this..." she added.

"He just told me to tell you all not to freak out and to let him explain. I wonder if they're someone we know?"

Ami pressed a finger to her cheek thinking about possible people they knew in America. "I don't seem to remember anyone. Maybe we're just thinking too hard." The group nodded.

"DARIEN!" Andrew yelled from the other side of the cafe.

"Hey Andrew it's been awhile! How have you been?" Their conversation continued joyfully after the much awaited reunion. After hearing her lover's name shouted, Serena immediately leapt from the booth and looked to the entrance. Without a moment's hesitation she ran to the tall dark haired man speaking with Andrew. Oh how she had missed him.

"Darien!" He looked over to his right seeing the blond hair goddess running up to him. He smiled openly feeling his heart flutter seeing his love after so long. Now, no longer the 16 year old girl that he left, but the young and matured 20 year old woman approaching him.

"Serena!" Within moments her small body connected with his, hugging him tightly with all of her strength. His arms wrapped protectively around her, pulling her close to his chest staring down into her cerulean blue eyes filled with love. "I missed you Serena." She blushed, laughing at his slightly surprised expression.

"I'm sure I've missed you more. Welcome home." They stared into each other's eyes, drinking in the others presence after such a long time apart. The part Darien noticed the most was the appealing changes to her body. No longer just a slight curve to her waist, but a rather few curves, starting with her breasts that had grown a cup or two down to her waist that was now fitting to her other qualities. Her hair had been cut shorter much to his displeasure but, he understood why. Now it laid just above her perk butt, giving way to her long white legs. He cupped her face with his hands kissing her forehead which was much to her displeasure.

"Darien if you don't kiss me, I won't be convinced that you are here with me."

He chuckled leaning in to kiss her cherry red lips. "As you wish princess."

Their lips touched softly at first, then progressed to more passion and intensity. They held onto each other for dear life, like they would be separated again. Darien licked her bottom lip, begging for closer contact. In which Serena responded immediately, opening her mouth and letting him slide his tongue inside. They kissed for what felt like an eternity until an unfamiliar voice to her interrupted them.

"Oh god Darien, we really didn't want to see that."

Darien grunted, parting reluctantly from his love. "Malcolm remind me why I saved your ass."

Another chuckle was heard from behind them. "Technically you didn't save us. Serena did."

Finally woken from her daze Serena looked to the men standing behind Darien. "W-wait….You?"

Darien turned, his hand around her waist as he held a hand out to the all too familiar men. "Serena…"

"This can't be…you were all supposed to be dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that was the first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**I'm not really sure how often I would like to update this story however if I can at least 10 reviews I will have the next chapter up Immediately!**

**So yeah please Review review review and tell me how I'm doing! **

**I reply to every single review and my responses will be in the next chapter!~**

**Ciao for now everyone**

**Rae**


	2. Remember Us

**So I literally just got off work and checked my emails, and I was pretty happy to see about 9 reviews so I decided hey, I'm in a good mood. I'll go ahead and update!~  
>So here you are my lovelies~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember us<strong>

"This can't be…you were all supposed to be dead!" Serena gasped.

Right before her big blue eyes stood Darien's…Prince Endymion's generals…the four dark kings…the four men who killed her friends during the Silver Millennium. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite all looked at her with sad eyes. Serena had learned what guilt looked like, and it shone in each one of their hearts.

"Serena…although you already know them I want to reintroduce them. They aren't who you remember." He placed a firm hand on Kunzite's shoulder and smiled widely. "This is Malcolm, you can thank him for my quick return. He will be my right hand man in the business I'm setting up here in Tokyo. We managed to get everyone caught up in this time and get decent jobs."

Jadeite flipped his hair smirking "Of course, we were the brightest and the strongest. Note why we were chosen for your generals back in the Silver Millennium."

Darien shook his head chuckling. "Then of course Jaden."

"The hottest" he said in a matter-of-fact way.

Darien rolled his eyes. "He was the first to get accustomed to this time period. But, like Malcolm, Jaden will be working with me. Turns out that loud mouth of his draws in a ton of business so he's the head of the advertising department."

Jaden smiled bowing slightly. "Milady, you have most definitely matured since we last met." Serena blushed, embarrassed by his straight forwardness. A large hand fell upon his head in anger. The one she knew as Zoisite had smacked him. Jaden rubbed it soothingly after the abuse.

"Really Zane?"

Darien sighed before smiling again introducing Zoisite. "Zoisite is now known as Zane. He works as an accountant and strategist for big companies. I'm trying to get him to replace my current one but he refuses."

Zane huffed, "Of course I'd refuse, I would have to work with this dolt. I swear." Serena chuckled at Zane's comment causing Jaden to pout. She looked the last man who seemed to be off in another land. His head slightly downcast, looking to the inside of the arcade.

"Then Nephrite, Nathan works as a veterinarian. Back in the Silver Millennium he was in charge with most of our hounds and other animals. I was glad when he found a similar position here."

Nathan smiled and bowed slightly. "Prin- Serena I can't thank you enough on behalf of my brothers and I, that you saved our lives."

Malcolm nodded his head feeling as though it was needed as he was the leader of the generals. Serena had to blink twice before processing all the information. "M-me?" she stuttered.

Darien nodded putting a hand securely around her waist, pulling her up against his side. "When you defeated Galaxia you saved many people. Since my generals didn't hold a sailor crystal I never would have thought they would be revived. Trust me, the shock I had when they suddenly materialized in my room in America was enough to make me rub my eyes, fearing I was dreaming."

Zane chuckled. "Everyone was taken aback with how high pitched our prince's scream could actually go."

Serena chuckled at Darien's blush, something just didn't add up though. If they didn't have sailor crystals then why did they revive? Was she missing something? "Although I am happy to see you all…well, and not evil again, I can't help but be cautious. If I didn't heal you, who did? And how can I be sure you won't attack us again?"

Zane's smile faltered, hatred entering his eyes. "What happened when we were under Beryl's control is fresh in our minds. We don't blame you for hating us Serena, but know that we had no strength, using most of it to stop ourselves from killing…back in the Silver Millennium. The only reason why we stand here today was because we were given power from them but mostly you." Serena cocked her head to the side looking at Zane like he just explained something so simple yet so hard. Malcolm shook his head.

"When you saved your sailor scouts it produced a massive amount of energy. We were able to be revived because of it. That power was strong enough to bring many back but it didn't. The only reason we revived with your power was also because we had a connection to them."

Serena gasped. "Is it...is it because you're all soul mates?"

Malcolm nodded. "Though unintentionally, they provided the last bit of energy to bring us back. We still don't know how or why but that's our only conclusion."

Zane ran a hand through his hair and leaned on his left side. "I've thought up countless possibilities but, that's the only one that makes the most sense." Serena pondered the thought as Darien held onto her hand.

She looked up to him, sadness and hope in her eyes."I see. I don't want to sound harsh but, I don't think this will be as easy as you think it will. We all have lives here now and they…may not take so kindly to this. I wish I could help you but-"

"Serena what's taking you so long! Andrew already ordered you your chocolate shake and fries!" Rei shouted as she came around the corner to where the six of them were standing. At first Rei didn't notice anyone there, just Serena and Darien. "Darien!"

He chuckled nervously and smiled, capturing Rei in his harms for a friendly hug. Serena looked at Jaden and then back at Rei, since she rounded the corner the young man hadn't said a word.

"Rei it's good to see you. I'm sorry I left meatball head here for so long with you. I'm sure she wasn't too much trouble." He chuckled earning a swift smack to his upper bicep from the petite young blonde beside him.

"Darien! I told you I hate it when you guys call me that…" he laughed louder now and pulled at one of her buns.

"I know, it's still nice to see you didn't get rid of the hairstyle though." She huffed looking away from him angrily. A small gasp was heard from Rei followed by an awkward shuffle from the men. Serena and Darien looked to her with fear. Serena knew that Rei would be pissed…but she didn't exactly know what to expect.

"Look Rei…you and the girls have to listen to me." The fiery priestess didn't move her violet glazed eyes from Jaden, her smooth features glowed a fiery red with anger. They didn't know what to expect until she opened her mouth in a small growl.

"You…how…" She turned to Serena with a stern face. "Serena!"

Serena held her hands up defensively. "I just found out too! That's what was taking me so long. Rei please listen to what Darien has to say."

Rei's fingers twitched with anger. Never before had she wanted to slap someone so badly. Memories flooded back to her, the good…the bad…and the very, very ugly side to her past relationship with the strikingly attractive young blonde man that was now standing before her.

"Hey Serena, Rei what's going on we got worried."

The rest of the group came around the corner and Serena groaned feeling the tension in the room increase. Lita, Ami, and Mina all stopped in their tracks behind Rei who was fuming.

Serena looked down. "Girls, I didn't know.. look just listen to Darien he can explain."

A flash in Mina's eyes caught Darien's attention and he smiled. The Sailor of Love would understand more than anyone. "Kunzite..how…I don't' understand." She whispered. Serena moved towards her, hoping to calm the storm before it came, but it was too late."YOU, you of all people!" Mina ran a hand angrily through her fringe.

Without a second more to the conversation Rei popped. "What is this? Why are you here!? What the hell Jadeite, all of you. Who-"

"Ma-Rei please just listen to what-" Jaden made a move towards the fiery priestess only to receive a recoil in her response. Tears formed in her eyes either from anger or from sadness no one knew.

"No, I'm not dealing with this. Girls if you're following me lets go." She spat bitterly.

Serena wanted to stay, but something told her she would be the only one they would allow an explanation from. She looked sadly to Darien who looked tired.

"I'm leaving with Rei." Mina said coldly. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Malcolm standing before her. His ever stoic expression almost seemed to falter at those words. Lita and Ami looked to each other before speaking quietly.

"We're coming Rei."

And with that, they briskly walked out of the cafe shutting up any of the general's plea's for a chance to explain. Serena watched the girls leave and acted quickly. "Look, I told you it wouldn't end well. If they let me I'll do my best in explaining but… I can't promise anything. Nor can I interfere. You all know that."

Nathan and Zane nodded sadly, whereas Jaden was smirking with sadness in his eyes. Serena looked to Malcolm and was surprised to see almost frustration or distress over what happened. "I'm sorry Darien the girls need me. I have to follow them..."

Darien held her tightly kissing her cheek and resting his head beside her ear. "I'll see you tonight. Just text me."

Serena smiled "Okay, are you coming to mine then?"

He chuckled, pulling back to look into her eyes. "Doesn't matter. I'll go to yours I've missed you." She smiled and kissed him tenderly before scurrying off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh and there is chapter two for you all!~<strong>

**I hope you guys are still enjoying this and that you're all still excited! I actually have two other fics going on right now so I ask for the reviews because this story isn't really one of my main focuses. However! If I get enough responses then I will definitely put more time into uploading a chapter!~ So thank you guys for such positive feedback. I know it's quite aggravating that you had to get ten reviews for the next chapter. I just didnt want to spend time uploading when I could be working on one of my more popular fics.!~**

**So yeah HUGE thank you to everyone that read and an even bigger thank you to these beautiful people who literally made my day with reviews, follows, and favs!~**  
><strong>Puffgirl1952, Serenity-Cosmos-10, xoxdreamrrxox, Daisy682, Thu, Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang (BTW LOVE YOUR NAME 3 wooooo avengersss!), Snowiewold, LoveInTheBattleField, Emma I Martines, Mickey-Phil, Grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, Yukikiralacus, Saki-Rose Chan, Blondieluver612, Lizwert83, Ladyinwaiting2005, MissGreenleaf25, IrishDreamer4<strong>

**Whew, that was a lot to type! But THANK YoU SO MUCH! I am very excited to keep this story going and as someone said before there can never be enough SenshixShintennou stories.**

**To be honest there isn't many which really upsetted me and lead to this beautiful thing being born!**

**Please continue to share your thoughts and feelings as I post each and every chapter! You're input is super important you guys!~**

**Love you already 3**

**Review Review REVIEW~! \(~)/**

**Next Chapter: 10 reviews...immediate update...**

**Ciao~**

**Rae**


	3. Listen to Me

**Wow I literally just woke up and finished breakfast and saw that you guys got the 10 reviews...holy crap hahahaha soooo I guess you guys get another chapter?!**

**Here you are~**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to Me<strong>

Darien looked at his friends who were still stood in the front of the store. "Hey let's sit down and grab something to eat okay? We can discuss what just happened there." He led them to a table and the four men seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Darien thought about Serena giving him the cold shoulder at first and chuckled. No matter how much wrong went on between them they always found each other in the end. He just hoped he could convince his friends enough to think the same. "Look the girls may not have reacted the way you wanted but it was to be expected. Just don't give up from here."

Jaden chuckled. "Mars" he groaned. "Rei, sorry it's a difficult change. She's always been a bit feisty. It's one of the things that drew her to me. Even if she hates me I don't think I'll ever find someone like her."

Zane leaned back in the chair smiling. "Me either, I've already analyzed Ami. She isn't thinking clearly, or she has but decided it was better to put up a front. Either way I won't be taking no for an answer."

Darien smiled, "Glad to see you two are still going to fight."

"I will be too, I just can't help but understand their anger. Of all the things I could do to someone I would never imagine doing it to Lita."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "You were always the sappiest of the group. But, I guess that will help you. Lita isn't one to hold a grudge.".

Nathan groaned "I know but it also wouldn't surprise me if she did. What about you Malcolm what are you going to do?".

Malcolm shrugged "Ven, no Mina isn't stupid. She's the Sailor Scout of Love. I know that we are fated, I had to go through many Venusian customs to even date her. Surely she will come around." Darien huffed.

"I'm not too sure about that Malcolm. Did you not see her face? I've been around those girls long enough to know that Mina, never and I mean never get's that angry. I was too busy protecting Serena back in the Silver Millennium but, I know you all were with them when Beryl came. I don't know what exactly happened between you all but the girls aren't reacting very nicely to it."

Malcolm rolled his eyes again. "The memories are very…detailed. What I did was inexcusable. However, it wasn't technically our doing, we were controlled."

Nathan sighed "Right but it doesn't make it right. Before anything I plan on explaining everything to Lita and then asking for forgiveness."

Jaden slammed his hand on the table. "We didn't know we were going to be controlled! Damnit it never wouldn't of happened if I hadn't used most of my strength protecting Rei from that blast." Darien remained quiet letting the men think about their plans. A few minutes went by before he had to break the silence, fearing that one of them would pop a blood vessel from the stress.

"Well nothing will get done until we eat something." He handed the men menus and smiled. "First meal in Japan is on me."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Rei stormed angrily around the shrine grounds. Her friends looking at anything but her, lost in their own thoughts. "Can any of you fucking believe this!?"

"I know Rei but, we really should've listened to them. May-" Ami was cut off by Rei.

"No, no way in hell. That fucker. URGH! Just thinking about him makes me so mad!"

Serena sighed placing a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Rei please, if you won't listen to them listen to me." Everyone looked to their leader and friend. "Please Rei.".

She looked at Serena, almost reluctant to listen "Fine."

Serena explained to them exactly what Darien had told her back in the café. She explained how each of them looked, and felt when they saw them come around the corner. Nathan especially, Lita smiled sadly and walked away to sit on the temple stairs. Serena watched her sadly understanding her conflicting emotions. Lita and Nathan were the strongest couple, with Lita's strong yet womanly attributes and Nathan's kindness and understanding they matched so perfectly. Never did Serena see Lita and Nathan fight during the Silver Millennium…so this was the first.

"I'm sorry Serena even if all that is true and Jadeite-"

"Jaden" Serena corrected.

"Whatever, even if _he _or all of them have changed and been reborn they still remember what they did to us. They betrayed us, then continued in this age to hurt us. Hell Jadeite fucking kidnapped me! If I didn't learn about being Sailor Mars then he would've hurt you and Ami too. I just can't Serena." Serena looked to Mina who was also ready to put her two cents in.

"Kunz, Malcolm or whatever his name is now would never apologize for what he did. I'm not sure what happened to you all but when I fought Kunzite in the Silver Millennium's last day's was not a pretty sight. Things were said and things were done. I won't discuss more than that. To put it bluntly even though they were controlled some of what they said had to be the truth. I know what came out of Kunzite's mouth that night wasn't just Beryl. He may be Malcolm now but it doesn't change anything." The girls looked shocked at their Sailor of Love.

Out of all the people who would understand love the best was against being with her soul mate.

"Mina, Rei why would you do this to yourselves! You know that now we know they are here our souls will always be connected. You will lead miserable lives trying to find another!" Ami tried reasoning with them.

"Oh so you're just going to run back into Zoisite's arms now? What happened to Greg Ami?"

Ami straightened her back, "we were already falling apart, I told you guys something was missing and that was Zoi- Zane all along. I knew something wasn't fitting together, I didn't just calculate it I _felt_ my connection with him. Logically they were controlled by Beryl and as long as he tries and shows me he's earnest then yes I will 'run back into his arms' as you so put it." Rei scoffed at Ami and turned her back to her.

"Well I hope you have a happy life Ami and I hope he turns out to be what you wished for, but I won't be doing that so don't force me to get back with Jaden."

Serena and Ami shook their heads.

"Rei we wouldn't. Look, the thing is that you are all soulmates. I don't have to tell you all for you to know that. You've known and you always will. And since this is between you all I can't tell you what to do. So I'm neither telling you to go back to them or to stay away. I just want you to be happy." Rei dropped her arms from her chest and looked to Serena. Mina, Lita and Ami also walked closer together looking back and forth to each of their faces.

"No matter what we stay friends okay?" Mina exclaimed happily. The girls nodded joining in for a group hug. "Thank you for telling us what happened Serena. I'm sure you would love to be with Darien instead of this."

Serena waved her hand dismissing the thought. "No I'd be here for you girls whenever you need me too. Darien and I have spent many years together. I'm sure a few days or weeks getting my girlfriends happy and sorted won't tear us apart."

Rei giggled bumping Serena in the side."Don't get all sappy on us now Serena, you might make us cry." The girls laughed and felt better after discussing their feelings.

Ami looked to them all and sighed."So now that we have all spoken, I want to know what everyone is doing. Like I said before if Zane shows he's sincere and apologizes I plan on taking him back. If I don't it wouldn't be a logical choice or right in my heart." The girls nodded.

"Good luck Ami, I really hope he does that." Mina held her hands smiling.

"Thank's Mina."

Rei flicked her bangs and looked to her friends."As I said, I won't take Jade-Jaden back. He and I didn't really work out anyways." The girls nodded and didn't argue, respecting her decision.

"What will you do if Jaden tries? If I remember correctly he never took no for an answer for very long." Lita asked.

Rei rolled her eyes her comment."No he never did but, if he's smart enough to remember how I am, he will leave me alone for a couple of days before pestering me. That will give me enough time to figure out how to avoid him like the plague itself." The girls chuckled.

"Well sad to say being the Sailor of Love but I agree with Rei. Malcolm said and did some things to me and I can't forgive them. I'm sorry you guys but, even I won't be with him. Soulmates or not I just don't think we can move past this." She laughed with an empty heart, "plus his pride won't let him apologize in the first place so we would probably remain stubborn and never move forward anyways. It was doomed from the start." Serena opened her mouth but chose to close it.

"Well what if he did apologize. I won't tell him to, but if he did would it change anything?" Lita asked. Mina shook her head waving her hand.

"No, because I known him. He would _never _apologize, at least not sincerely like Nathan would. So I guess if he did my thoughts might change, but the likeliness of it happening is the closest number to zero. He didn't do so in the Silver Millennium and I don't expect it to happen now."

Lita smiled sadly."I see, well I guess I'm last. You all know how Nephrite and I were. So, I think I'm going to listen to him if he asks. I could tell back in the café how hurt he was. I'm sure none of you were looking at him but I was. I haven't dated anyone since Andrew and even then I knew it was because something was missing. Now that he's back and I saw him with my own two eyes I won't ever be able to live without giving him a chance. I don't know what happened with you two during the Silver Millennium but even then I could see Nathan was desperately trying to overcome Beryl's control. I know they all hurt you physically and mentally but Nephrite told me to run the moment he could before he lost control and attacked me. He wouldn't have hurt me otherwise."

Serena hugged Lita tightly. "I…I didn't know that happened between you two. To any of you…Darien was killed and I just-". Her voice trailed off, remembering the bitter memories all too well to continue.

Lita sighed, "I thought I was dreaming, but the face Nathan expressed today was the same guilt and sadness as what I thought I saw. Rei, Mina…I know you two don't want to be with them, but don't hold a grudge against the physical damage they inflicted on us. I don't know what they said to you but they couldn't control their bodies. I saw that myself."

Rei and Mina stood quietly either thinking or ignoring Lita's claim. Ami hooked an arm with Lita smiling.

"So I guess we just have to wait and see if they show up." Ami gushed, Lita smiled happily in response. Mina grabbed their hands and whispered so quietly in Venusian.

"I blessed you both with a love spell. It won't make it easier or give any type of advantage but, we used to do it as a sign of good will on a relationship. Though I won't be taking Malcolm back I hope you two are able to work it out with Nathan and Zane." Lita and Ami hugged Mina tightly.

"Oh thank you Mina!" Lita exclaimed. The girls chuckled at her before sighing a breath of relief, feeling like they released a huge weight off their shoulders.

"So who wants ice cream?"

"Serena!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this marks the end of the beginning so to say! I know it was short but the chapters will get longer since it's more into the plot now~ So from here on out I will be going into POV's of the girls and their relationship! Lots of drama coming you're way, tears, happiness, ect the whole cake! Hahah<strong>

**Thank you guys soooo much for such a wonderful amount of response to these chapters I really really appreciate it and it makes my day it really does!**

**Reviews:**

***Ill start replying to you guys now!~***

**Puffgirl1952: Thank you for the reviews and PMs~! I will definitely keep writing this story after such positive feedback!~**

**Moonprincess998: Sadly I just started writing this after noticing that there wasnt many decent senshi x shintennou fics. So there isnt a prequel but you know that might be fun to write! There are some flashbacks that are coming up so that might help a bit with what exactly happened back in the Silver Millenium! Beware things are rated M in this fic so they wont be pretty!**

**Nekokitty55: Hahah Here you are!~ I hope that conversation went they way you wanted it to or it was a huge surprise!~ Don't worry things will work out just not with out a few bumps along the way~**

**Guest: Here's more!~ You should make a name :D That way I know what to address you as ahahaha**

**Snowiewolf: I know I know its very sad. Rei and Mina are the most stubborn out of the group. I just have a plan for them!~ Dont worry they will all have their happy endings!  
><strong>

**Guest: Im glad you like the idea and yes the girls heard Sere out but theres more to come! Yeah who knows the guys could totally still be bad but I cant tell you can i ahahahaha 3**

**xpandachuy: heheheheheheheh Mre to come more to come!~ Just sit back and enjoy!~ **

**LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for the support! As long as I have you guys supporting me the chapters will keep coming!~**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you!**

**Guest: HERE HERE HERE~**

**Daisy682: You're very welcome!~ Thank you for supporting me~!**

**AngelEye: Awwww thank you so much!~ I'm glad it had such an effect with you and that I'm capturing the characters the way it should be!~ I hope you enjoy it more and more with every read!~ 3**

**Lane: Thank you so much! I will definitely continue this story!~ **

**Again thank you guys soooo freaking much for such lovely reviews I am really enjoying this adventure with you guys and I never would have thought this story would get such positive feedback!~  
>Thank you thank you thank you!~ 3<strong>

**Next chapter: 15 reviews...Immediate update**

**Ciao!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Rae**


	4. Ami's Choice

**Wow you guys are like ridiculously amazing!~ 15 reviews was so easy for you! I was hoping that it would take at least a few days but you're all pretty eager for the next chapter so here you go!~ I'll go see you at the end! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ami's choice<strong>

**Ami's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock at the same time every morning. Since university started I got less sleep especially when my off day's were taken up by my internship at the local hospital. I yawned groggily and grabbed my glass of water from my night stand.

I looked to the clock reading 5 am and started my morning routine. Taking only 40 minutes to get dressed in my white coat and blue scrubs underneath I made myself breakfast and rushed to the hospital. I was never late always knowing how long it would take me for each task of my day.

When I reached the hospital at 6:00am I parked without worry. I still had thirty minutes until my shift. Just enough time to speak with Greg. I sighed in my car suddenly feeling reluctant to appear for work and ruin my perfect attendance. All that happened yesterday was driving me crazy.

The feeling of security and absolute devotion to Zane was unbearable. At first sight I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and let him complete me. A feeling I thought I felt around Greg. I got out of my car not willing to waste another minute out of my day and headed into the hospital. I walked up to the counter and spoke with Bethany the receptionist.

"Good morning Ms. Bethany." The middle ages woman with bright green eyes looked up from her computer to me.

"Oh Ami good morning! You're here earlier than usual. Can I help you with something?"

I smiled politely. "Yes please, I'm actually looking for Greg. His internship shift should have ended five minutes ago."

Bethany smiled and grabbed the walky-talky from the desk. "Sure no problem. Hello, Greg. Miss Ami is at the front waiting for you." We waited for a reply that actually came quite quickly.

"Hey Ami." I looked to my right and saw Greg taking off his white coat and beckon me into the break room. I thanked Bethany quickly and walked inside noticing no one but us were in. I sighed in relief, I didn't want an audience.

"Greg..good morning." He tossed the lab coat into his locker and refused to look at me.

"Good morning. What's up?"

I sighed and clenched onto my white coat feeling extremely nervous. I had never broken up with someone before. "It…it's about us Greg, I don't think we are working out."

He closed his locker slowly before turning to me with saddened eyes."W-wait Ami are you breaking up with me?"

I nodded sadly. Greg walked over embracing me tightly. I lifted my arms to return the sentiment, but remembered why I was here and dropped them back down to my sides. Greg noticed and pulled away from me. "Look, Ami… I know with work we've had a really hard time but I thought we were good now! Why now? Why break up? I know we had problems but-"

"Greg we fight all the time. I don't want that type of relationship." He stopped talking and looked down.

"Ami, we…we can make it work. Please don't do this."

I felt like the worst person ever. I don't know how Mina deals with this all the time. "I'm sorry Greg but, we can't. Please, I don't want to make this harder than it already is."

He sighed solemnly and sat down on the bench "I, I know I wasn't the best boyfriend Ami. I still love you though, I'll give you what you want. We can break up, but I'm not done fighting for you."

"Greg, I-"

"Ami dear its almost time for your shift." For once I hated the sound of being called in. Greg was in pain and I wanted to help ease it. I sighed, deciding the best thing was to just walk away.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." I turned away from him and left the break room feeling horrible. Bethany noticed my gloomy disposition, but decided to let it go. I grabbed my walky and ID off of the rack and headed towards the surgery room. I cleared my head and put my mind back into the task in hand.

I had my first surgery today shadowing the lead doctor at the hospital. I wasn't going to mess this up. I put my face mask on and hat before proceeding into the operation room.

I took my mask off and shook doctor Callahan's hand. "Thank you so much for the experience today."

He smiled warmly at me "it was my pleasure Ami. You did very well. I might have to call you in on some more operations in the future."

I beamed at the compliment. "I would love the chance to do this again. Thank you again." He let go of my hand and headed in the opposite direction. We had two operations each 3 hours long brining me to 12pm. My much needed lunch break. I sighed placing my coat in my locker and changed into my spare clothes.

"Bethany I'll be taking my break now." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Ami! Wait there was someone here for you." I walked back to the desk curious.

"Was it Serena?" Bethany shook her head and began to speak when another beat her to it.

"No, I was asking for you." I felt my heart soar. I didn't have to turn around to know who was behind me. A part of me wanted to slap him and another to have him hold me. I let out a breath of air and took another steadily trying to recompose myself.

"Zane…thank you Bethany. I'll be back in at 1:30" she blushed obviously looking at Zane. I nodded and turned to face him, it was going to come sooner or later.

"Ami, could we. Can I speak with you?" I looked around to see people staring, Zane's bright blonde hair was hard to miss. I blushed and nodded.

"We can speak while I eat. Come on." He followed behind me as we walked to the local café I always go to. The silence was eating me. Neither of us said anything while we walked the 10 minutes to the café. I didn't know what to say for once in my life. I sighed thankfully for the café being close. I approached the door to open it when a hand shot out from behind me, opening the it for me.

"After you."

"Th-thank you." He nodded quietly and followed me inside. I asked the lady for a table for two outside and she lead us to a quiet corner with some menu's and silverware. Zane sat towards me, his back to everyone. I took a deep breath steadying my heart.

"This looks like a place you would often frequent. Outside in the sun, quiet, yet warm. Nothing to formal." If all was good between us I would have swooned over how well he knew me. But, I knew not to get ahead of myself.

"Yes, I was glad to see it open last year." He nodded and relaxed his shoulders.

"Ami…I do-"

"Hello what can I get you to drink?" I wanted to yell at the waitress, a first for me. I smiled politely and asked for a water, Zane did the same obvious irritation on his face. The waitress blushed and noticed how attractive he really was. I felt a surge of jealousy.

'_Not now Ami_'

"Ami…I" I lifted my eyes from the menu into his, "I'm so sorry." The young and enthusiastic girl in me was jumping for joy. That he had apologized and dropped his defenses. I saw the man that I fell in love with so long ago. Though I held my tongue scared to ruin what else he had to say.

"I can't express how sorry I am for everything that's happened. What happened in the Silver Millennium, this age…I, I want to blame it on a miscalculation but I'm not stupid enough to dismiss what really happened." I nodded. I remembered that night so very clearly.

**Flash back**

_"Zoisite!" I ran towards him with full speed attacking those that got in my way._

_"Mercury stay back!"._

_I shook my head with vigor tears escaping the corners of my eyes. We were being overpowered. Queen Beryl's forces caught us by surprise "No! Stop being so stubborn! We will fight this together." He glared at me and I ignored it taking my place beside him attacking enemies approaching from behind us._

_"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Zoisite smirked, but the mist would only distract our enemies for so long._

_"Mercury you need to flee, find the other Scouts and flee with the prince and princess." _

_I shook my head tears forming more on my eyes. I was told by Serenity before we left that we must pair off. She told us all specifically to protect the one's we loved. I couldn't leave him."No Zoisite I'm staying! If something ever happened to you-" _

_He quickly grabbed me wiping the tears off my face and kissing me passionately."Please Mercury, flee. I know its selfish to ask you to watch me die but, I couldn't see you die."_

_I clung to his shirt. We only had 5 minutes until the fog lifted "No, no I won't leave you!" He pulled me off of him and his voice was caught in his throat._

_"Mercury use your head please! For once don't listen to your heart and follow logic! You must leave!" _

_I stood my ground tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably."No I won't, I won't!" _

_Suddenly an explosion was heard from above and a bright yellow light was coming straight towards me. I was paralyzed in my spot. Zoisite yelled, pushing me far out of the way. I watched the light hit him and fall to the floor. My mist cleared and I watched him struggle to fight the dark power hanging over him._

_"Zoi-hey are you okay? Zoi!" I raced towards him seeing the black energy seeping from his body. I shook him trying to keep him with me._

_"Zoi, fight it. Please fight it whatever is trying to control you. You're stronger than this Zoi." I wept over him holding him against my chest. Without warning a sliver-like light past by. I felt a sharp pain go through my leg, the arteries in my legs being severed and the warm flow of blood dripping from the incision. I screamed in agony looking to see Zoi's sword in my leg._

_"Wha-what's going on. Zoi?" He stood up laughing maniacally and turned to me with empty eyes. _

_"Oh poor Sailor Mercury all injured and unable to move." I stared back at him in total shock. My voice lower than a whisper._

_"Zoi?" _

_"No, I am not Zoi. I am Zoisite, one of the four Kings of the Dark realm and my Queen is Beryl. Now… little water nymph, how shall I kill you?" I tried to pull the sword out of my leg, fighting the pain coursing through my body and ignoring the blood rushing more fluidly down my leg._

_"Zoisite, please snap out of this!" I heard a high pitched chuckle behind me. The hair on my arms raised in alert at the sheer fear in the recognizable voice._

_"He isn't playing dear. He is one of mine, now Zoisite. Kill this pathetic girl." I looked to see Beryl standing a few feet from us. True to her hideous form, black armor drenched in blood, obviously not her own. Her red hair blazed against the dark light engulfing the moon. I turned back to Zoisite with absolute fear. She had controlled his mind. It had to have been from that blast, there was no other explanation. I watched him walk towards me with a bone chilling smirk._

_"Zoi…don't" I begged, the tears lodging into the back of my throat._

_"I will enjoy killing you Sailor Mercury." _

_I shook my head and looked into his eyes as his hands clutched around my neck."No…" I coughed losing my voice as his hands tightened. I could feel the oxygen depleting and my lungs hammer for its need. The craving for air starved my other organs. It didn't take a genius to know I didn't have much more time. "No matter what Zoi….I….I'll….always…love….you…" I felt my body slipping into the darkness of my own mind…into a deep unconsciousness . One that I knew I wouldn't wake up from._

**End of Flashback**

"Mer-Ami…that day I, none of us were strong enough to fight off the power. Beryl made it clear that she specifically came that day to take us. She was going to take Endymion, but Queen Selenity saved them. Her light touched us, but the darkness had taken over. We…we couldn't be saved."

I sat quietly watching him hold his head in his hands in grief. I knew Zane hated being wrong, hated being overpowered and outsmarted. I could see that it still upset him. My heart fell to my stomach, never had I seen him so distressed.

"I can't even begin to apologize…I saw the attack and I just knew I had to get you out of the way. I..wouldn't change a thing Ami." He looked at me with his deep green eyes. I knew that. I saw all of that and I knew that if he had a choice he would replace me as Beryl's subordinate. He would rather him be in that situation than I.

The thought shook my soul.

"Zane…I know. I know but, it's so hard. Every time I remember all I see is your hands around my neck. The hate, the…the _emptiness _I saw in your eyes. It's terrifying!" Strong hands took mine. He pulled them towards him from across the table, his eyes held mine captive.

"Ami, I won't lie to you. I remember everything, _everything_ I did. I won't ask you to forgive me Ami the things I did to you, the girls, it was-"

"I forgive you though."

He looked at me with a widened shocked expression. Obviously never putting my forgiveness into his scenario. I smiled softly as his body relaxed, finally my words had sank in.

"You-you do? After all that's happen? Ami how-" I squeezed his hands smiling wider.

"Because you apologized. Zane did it ever occur to you that I _knew_ you weren't yourself? I analyzed and analyzed and nothing fit. I…I know the other girls will have a harder time but really now. I know you, and I know that no matter how hard I tried to move on.." he stiffened, a hurt expression etched on his face. I squeezed his hands again joyfully. "I always thought back to what we had. I'd be a fool to not follow my heart, just as I don't regret coming to your side that night, even if it meant I had to die by your hands."

"Ami…" I let go of his hand and grabbed a menu.

"Now then, are we going to eat or stay on a topic that's been solved already." He chuckled wholeheartedly.

"I was never able to argue against you. Your word is final milady." I giggled as our waiter came to take our orders.

This is what I was missing. What I was missing in my relationship with Greg.

I just missed being with him

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go!~<strong>

**Thank you guys so much the support I'm getting for this story is just...gah...amazing**

**I wrote this story completely out of boredom and didn't expect to get such great responses! **

**So thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

**Reviews:**

**PuffGirl1952: No there will not be any new enemies. I wanted this story to be completely about facing their own demon, which is their pasts. I thought about writing a sailor moon fic where a new enemy appears but it wont happen in this one sadly. Thank you for the suggestion though!**

**Snowiewolf: Oh don't worry you will find out in Mina's chapter what exactly happened to her. I won't reveal anything besides my friend read it and felt really bad for her! That's all I will say!**

**Bunny006: Thank you so much for you're support!~ Im also really glad you chose a name ahahah that way you know its me addressing you even though you are a guest. I'll try not to make the wait for the chapters too long but I also don't want to rush the chapters. Which is why I ask for Reviews before posting. That way it gives me time to write and keep up with my other stories and keep a comfortable pace with this one :). Plus making you wait just adds to the excitment when a new chapter gets posted doesnt it?!**

**MissGreenleaf25: I am so happy to hear that I'm doing well on their personalities. This is the first fic I have written where multiple characters are addressed and I was worried that they wouldn't be kept in character! **

** 1019: You're welcome!~ I also agree that they are different people and should behave as such. Don't worry they don't just give in. I have multiple difficulties each girl must face. Some come early and some will come in later chapters. I have numerous plans for these couples. Well everyone besides Serena and Darien. Their's is really just progressing, however I have made Serena more grown up, which leads to other things in their own development.**

**Misa: I completely agree that the amount of Senshi fanfics on this site is rare. So much so that it surprises me because their love stories are so much fun to write seeing as in the manga and the anime they were hardly addressed. I heard somewhere that the Author actually wanted to have more development with the Senshi and Shitennou but wasn't able to include it. Which is why there is much more in the new Sailor Moon Crystal anime. So far I really like how it's going but something tells me the generals are still going to die. **

**xpandachuy:**** Thank you for choosing a name ahaha it makes it much easier for me to reply to you. The scouts and generals will figure it out...eventually...or will they? *evil laughter***

**MoonPrincess998: I tried really hard to think of something original and when I was reading the new manga I felt like Mina had this grudge against Kuzinite. It was like she still loved him but she couldn't deny that he needed to be stopped, which is where I got this idea from. On the other hand Lita is always perceived as the strong one but she is also one of the girly-ist besides Serena. Which is why I feel like Lita would be the more forgiving especially with Nephrite who always appeared to be the kinder out of the four generals. I really hope you continue to enjoy the way Im displaying the characters!~ **

**LoveInTheBattlefield: Thank you once again for reviewing!~ It doesn't seem like much but it's a huge help for me!~**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Ahhh!~ Thank you for liking my fic!~ There's much more to come so stay tuned!~**

**GrumpyDel-San: Thank you~ I won't torment you with unhappy endings but I wont promise it will be smooth sailing either. Thank you for the review!~**

**Queen Hylia: Thanks for reviewing Bae!~ You're so nice ahahaha even though you've read all of these chapters!**

**~Big shout out here to this lovely lady above Queen Hylia. ~**

**I actually know her in real life and she has been reading the chapters for me**

** before I post them to tell me if they are ****good or not!**

**She has also been reviewing whenever she has the time to help **

**you guys out with the review requirement!**

**Please if you guys like the Legend of Zelda and Sailor Moon, **

**~Go check her stories out. I promise you you won't be disappointed!~**

**Since I figured that reviewing and just saying a few words might be boring for you guys I've decided to make a question of the day for each chapter. So starting today here are the two questions I wish to know from you guys~**

** _1.) I've made it clear that Mina hates Malcolm but it is still a secret as to why. What do you think might have happened back in the Silver Millenium?_**

_** 2.) Do you like how the generals are killed in the anime and the manga or do you wish the author had kept them alive and had the Senshi and Shitennou have their love story as well?**_

**Okay that's all for this chapter!~ Thank you guys so freaking much for the support!~**

**Next chapter...10 reviews...immediate update**

**Ciao~  
><strong>

**Rae 3**


	5. The Reason For My Hate

**Okay so we didn't really hit the review mark but there was a ton of views and I will be pretty busy this weekend so I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter.**

**This chapter is much longer than the rest so hopefully you all enjoy**

**!However!**

****WARNING****

**This is an M rated chapter for Violence, Sexual scenes, and Language**

**I have warned you all before something happens to Mina and it isn't pretty...**

**this is her chapter so please remember that it is M rated, actually I would like it to be M-18? or R?**

**Anyways just a warning for you guys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters for that matter. This is purely my own interpretation and imagination. **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>The reason for my hate<strong>

"Cut! That was perfect everyone!" The cast and crew let out a relieved sigh and cheers. I closed my eyes allowing myself to calm down from the terribly exhausting session. Finally we were done. I looked to my coworkers who were also letting their bodies rest. "Thank god that's done right Mina?"

I chuckled looking to the young brunette who played my best friend in the movie we were acting in. "Oh Betsy you have no idea. I am so ready to leave!" We chuckled and talked for a bit until Chris called me.

"Mina! Come over here for a second." I waved to my friends and headed over to the young blonde male with bright green eyes. He was gorgeous, but sadly as my manager I knew that it wasn't smart to do anything. Not to mention he could be a royal pain in the ass. I walked over to him to see him speaking with Mr. Jones the movies director.

I licked my bottom lip, not only was he the director, but he was hot. Not the movie type hot, but the exotic hot with his mocha colored skin and mesmerizing dark chocolate toned eyes. I had been crushing on him ever since we were introduced. Still he yet to look my way, but I knew it wouldn't take long. I secretly loved the challenge.

"What's up Chris?" He gave a bright smile and motioned to Mr. Jones.

"We were just talking about your acting! Mina you were on your game today!" I blushed glancing over to Mr. Jones who was watching me with those deep hungry eyes. I wished those eyes would scan me over in an entirely different situation. I looked back to Chris worried that I was going to give myself away.

"Aw thanks Chris! We all did our best today." Mr. Jones laughed in a deep baritone voice that echoed through my bones. I wanted nothing more than to grab the man and take him home. Right. Now.

"No Mina he's right, you were on your game today and it showed. Everyone did well but you. You need to act more, once this movie hits the theaters you are going to get noticed. I just hope you're ready." I grinned feeling the excitement bubble up in my chest.

"I would be delighted if that happened Mr. Jones. Thank you, you flatter me." He winked and walked off to speak with some of my other coworkers. I brushed a strand out of my face and breathed out slowly.

"He's a scumbag. Let's go Mina, I can drop you off at your house." I turned to see Chris glaring at Mr. Jones. I rolled my eyes. Jealousy was ugly and wouldn't get him anywhere, especially with me. I wanted to sigh in sadness, such a gorgeous face to waste with his horrid personality. It made me sick. I was begging to lose my patience with his ridiculously childish behavior.

"Seriously Chris?! How can you say that! He was nothing but a gentleman!"

Chris rolled his eyes and gathered our stuff. I huffed, I would wait until we were outside before speaking with him. "He's an ass Mina and all he does is praise you when I can tell he wants nothing more than to take you to a hotel. He is anything _but_ a gentleman."

I stopped following him and snatched my bag from his hand."No Chris fuck you! Every time I have an assignment you get all pissy because it's not just you whose looking at me! I know you like me so don't even deny it. Your jealousy is infuriating and I already told you I wasn't interested. I warned you last time that if you did it again I was changing managers!" Chris grabbed my arm and threw me into one of the dressing rooms by the exit. I twirled around seeing him throw the stuff to the floor.

"Damnit Mina what am I supposed to do! I told you that I wanted a relationship with you. Hell I was fine with being friends until you made your fucking mind up, but no all you do is tug me by the collar following you around while you blush and giggle at other men's compliments!"

I threw my bag to the ground."How dare you insinuate that! I am being polite Chris incase you haven't realized my so called "blush and giggle" is a way to stay on their good side. This is my fucking career on the line. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I did all of that so that I could move up!? I don't give you the time of day because of this childish attitude you pull!"

Chris grabbed my arms and shoved me harshly against the wall, the picture frame swayed on the nail and threaten to fall with the force of my body against the wall. I winched at the pain that traveled up my back from the force. Chris hovered over me with anger, his eyes showing nothing but built up frustration. I knew that look, and I wished to god I had kept my mouth shut.

"You know what Mina? Your just a slut. You prance around with that pretty face of yours but when someone gives you the time of day you shove 'em to the side. Just like me…" he inched closer his breath tickling my ear and sending shivers of fear down my spine. I knew what he was planning. His raspy voice and erection against my thigh was a clear sign. I whimpered knowing I couldn't save myself. Even if I transformed here it would cause too much suspicion, that one of the sailor scouts was here fighting a regular man. Not to mention my identity would be revealed. I was trapped. I wanted to call for help but, I had left my communicator in my bag that I had tossed to the floor. I opened my mouth to scream when a hand covered it.

"Nuh uh uh, I don't think so. You're going to be quiet while I have my fill. I think after all the shit you've put me through I deserve at least that." My eyes widened in surprise, I felt the tear fall from the corner and run down my cheek. His expression turned prideful and excited and I knew that there wasn't much for me to do. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp my arms pushing against him and my legs trying to kick, hurt, or stumble. _Anything_ I could to get out of this mess.

"Now now angel. The more you struggle the worse this will be." I felt panic take complete control of my body. He was dead serious, I bit harshly into his hand and felt the metallic taste of blood drip down my mouth. He recoiled backwards from the pain. "FUCK! You little bit-" I didn't give him time to finish, I grabbed my bag and ran to the door ducking under his arm and towards my escape. I tugged on the door only to see it had been locked. Before I could twist it open he had me by my arms again, I knew I had one more shot.

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HE-" My mouth was clamped shut as his lips ghosted over my neck.

"Mina, mina, mina…no one is going to help you. Everyone has left…you're alone." I trembled and felt his other hand inch up under my shirt to my chest. His hips grinding against my ass. Tears fell more freely down my face as I hiccupped knowing I was about to get raped.

_No, not again…please please not again…_

_"It's because you're a slut Venus. I loved you but you just couldn't keep your legs shut could you."_

_"Wh- Kunzite how could you say such a thing! What has gotten into you!" _

Horrible memories resurfaced in my head as Chris pulled my shirt off and began on my bra. I whimpered knowing exactly how I was going to be. I couldn't transform. I was weak….I was going to have it happen all over again…I closed my eyes hoping that I could will myself to sleep. To block it. His tongue traveled down my neck and I wanted to puke.

_Please someone…anyone…save me. Please._

"Oh Mina," his hips ground harsher into me and I heard the sound of his zipper unzipping. I hiccupped the tears getting worse.

Suddenly the door was broken down and I heard someone scream my name.

"MINA!" I didn't open my eyes fearing to hear my name called to be a dream that I had created. I felt Chris flinch and eventually off of me completely. I fell to the floor sobbing.

"What the fu-" Chris growled. I heard the sickening sound of a bone crack.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU COWARD!" I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere.

"I'm sorry! Im sorry! ARG!" I opened my eyes to see K\unz- Malcolm punching the living shit out of Chris, his hands bloody from breaking his nose. Chris's body slumped and Malcolm continued punching him.

"STOP! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Malcolm stepped back and looked at him with dead eyes."He deserves to die for what he tried to do!" Finally tearing his eyes off of the unconscious man and to me. I wiped my eyes and whimpered, glad I was saved from him, but now absolutely terrified while a monster had been my savior."Mina, tell me your okay. Please." I nodded my head mutely and closed my eyes feeling my body shake from the shock. "Thank god." I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I flinched away harshly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!".

He jerked his hand back and his face returned to the stoic face I knew. His face void of all emotion. "Mina, I'm going to call the police…then I want you to at least trust me enough to take you home. I'll call Serena to meet me there if it makes you feel better." I nodded and backed up against the wall bringing my legs up to my chest and crying solemnly into them. "I'll be right back."

I sat there while he left the room shaking, sobbing and trying to block the memories that had started to resurface again after trying so hard to keep them back all this time.

_Flash back_

_"Venus!" A blast of bright light headed towards me and I didn't have enough time to respond. Instead strong arms grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of harm's way. I fell back against the strong chest beneath me, the wind knocked out of both of us._

_"Ugh, Kunz…Kunzite are you okay?" He groaned beneath me and I got up off of him to survey any injuries. He sat up resting his weight on his arm groaning._

_"I'm fine. Why didn't you move! Damnit Venus if I had lost you!"_

_I growled "I was too busy protecting your ass from the enemies behind us! I didn't see it coming!" He got up and surveyed the area seeing all the enemies had backed off. I got up and looked around noticing they were watching us. I put my arms up ready for a fight, summoning my chain. "Venus Love me chain! Kunzite-"_

_"I know." _

_I rolled my eyes and prepared for the worst. We got back into our formation backs towards each other, protecting each other's back. I heard a sinister laugh and knew exactly who it was._

_"BERYL!" Kunzite shouted. I twirled around to see the dark bitch herself. I couldn't believe my eyes. She had actually showed up here…and with someone beside her. I looked at the bright blonde hair and the general that now had a dark black uniform compared to the white I was so used to seeing him in._

_"Zoi-Kunzite is that?"_

_"Zoisite what are you doing!" Zoisite laughed looking quite pleased with himself. He raised his blood dripped sword from its sheath._

_"Joining the right team. It was so fun killing Mercury, you should join me Kunzite, I know you want to take out all your furry on Venus. She's been quite a bitch lately. Come on, join me." I looked to Kunzite who was standing completely still his face as stoic as ever. And for the first time in a long time, it terrified me._

_"Kunz-"_

_"I would never betray her or Endymion. What are you thinking Zoisite!" Zoisite chuckled taking a seat in the air as Beryl twirled her hair on her finger._

_"Oh come now Kunzite, I can see the darkness in your heart. She's pissed you off recently hasn't she. Though you haven't told her. Which makes this so much better."_

_I backed away from Kunzite slowly "Kunz what is she talking about…what's wrong come on talk to me please."_

_He remained silent and stood still. "That is something for us to work out. Not you. I will not join your side Zoisite." Beryl clicked her tongue and shot out a black string of energy straight at me. I threw my chain out, missing the blast by a half inch. Kunzite's white armor appeared in front of me. Protecting me from the blast. _

_"KUNZITE!" I feel down to my knees cradling his head on my lap as he winced from the injury. I wanted to kill this bitch for turning Zoisite against us and for killing Mercury…and now Kunzite..._

_I sobbed quietly before looking up to see Zoisite in front of us. He grabbed my hair and shoved me to the side._

_"Stay away from him!" I winced from the pain and exhaustion from my body. I had used too much energy and it was showing. I watched Kunzite's uniform turn black and his breathing steady. "no…no Kunzite don't!" _

_ …__..But it was too late._

_Kunzite sat up and looked over at me with a plain face, anger hidden behind his eyes. I felt fear course through me._

_"No, please don't Kunzite! Don't let them control you too! Please I love you!" He took Zoisite's hand and stood up brushing off the dust from his new uniform. He turned to Beryl and smiled. Bowing obediently to her._

_"Queen Beryl, I will deal with Sailor Venus personally. Go finish what you need to accomplish." She hissed and snapped her fingers._

_"DON'T you tell me what to do Kunzite. When I come back for you she better be dead." Then just like that she left and Zoisite followed after her. Leaving us alone._

_"Kunzite are you okay? Was that all a joke?" He suddenly appeared on top of me. His eyes still flashed anger._

_"No, she is my queen and I will follow her orders." My heart dropped. _

_"do..don't…I love you…Kunzite come back please." I whispered my voice shaking with fear and hiccups from the tears streaming down my face._

_"Love? Pah you are the goddess of Venus, the sailor scout of love. You don't love me. Not me alone, you are nothing more than a joke. I dealt with your bull shit for a long time. Now it is time for me to finally kiss it goodbye." My eyes widened in fear._

_"You're lying, she's messing with your head. Kunzite I love you! Don't do this! We can find help, get the black energy out of yo-!" His hands clutched around my neck and chuckled darkly._

_"No! I have always felt this way."_

_"Wh-"_

_"It's because you're a slut Venus. I loved you but you just couldn't keep your legs shut could you."_

_"Wh- Kunzite how could you say such a thing! What has gotten into you!" He shook his head._

_"There may be dark energy in me, but it's made me see the truth. All those rumors of the beautiful sailor scout seen at night. I knew you were unfaithful. With all those men that love you, you just couldn't resist. You move towards love, and mine wasn't enough." I shivered in fear. I didn't understand, but the way his eyes swirled made me know he was no longer the man I loved._

_"Kunzite I was only ever with you!" He chuckled shaking his head._

_"That's what you say but is it really true? I'll just find out myself." I felt his other hand rip my uniform apart and magic seal my mouth closed. "Before I kill you I will make you mine, that way I will be the last that has had you or ever will." I shook my head sobbing profusely, knowing that I wouldn't be saved._

I shook my head trying to push the memories away, to not remember that horrific day. To the hate in his eyes, to the acts that should never be done to anyone. The door opened and he strolled through. My own personal monster returned and I wanted to kill myself right there and then.

"Mina the police are on their way-ar…are you okay?" He reached out to touch me again.

"NO! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! FUCK OFF JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stepped back in shock as the tears fell down my face once again.

"Mi…" he stood frozen in his spoke, eyes widening, "it brought up your memories-"

I glared at him wanting to transform and kill him with my own hands."DON'T! Don't you DARE bring that up. Call Serena. TELL HER TO COME." He stood still returning to the expressionless man once again.

"Mina, at least let me take you home-"

"CALL HER NOW!" He flinched but, left the room. I sat in my corner and cried, letting all the exhaustion take over.

**one hour later**

"Mina? Oh my god Mina are you okay! I'm so sorry I took so long!" I looked up to see Serena kneeling down in front of me. Her eyes filled with worry and fear. I shook my head and bit my lip my tears beginning again. She leapt forward bringing me into a hug. I held onto her for dear life.

"Serena! Serena! I was so scared…*hiccup*" She rubbed my back soothingly and pulled me tighter. I sobbed into her neck finally feeling somewhat at ease.

"Serena…" I clutched her harder knowing he was still there. She turned to look at him and spoke. I kept my eyes closed, not knowing what type of expression adorned her face but the sadness in her voice was clear.

"Malcolm…can you handle everything here with the police. They told me I could take her home and she can answer their questions tomorrow. Thankfully it won't be much seeing how there was a camera in here." I thanked my lucky stars for that piece of evidence and the ability to go home.

"I know…just, take care of her okay?" I felt her nod and pull me up.

"Come on Mina, let's get you home." We stood and began to walk out of the door but I stopped to speak with Malcolm.

"I won't ever forgive you for what you did in the Silver Millennium, but thank you for saving me from getting raped…too bad you couldn't have done it the first time." My voice dripped with venom as I continued walking, not even bothering to look at his face knowing full well that it would just be the regular stoic mask he always wore. Forgiveness my ass, soul mates my ass. I just wanted to go home and wish it was all a horrible, horrible nightmare.

**Senera's POV**

I looked to Mina with sad eyes, then to Kunzite who looked like a knife had been twisted into his heart. I knew he was the expressionless giant of the generals, but I didn't think Mina knew just what an effect she had on him. His grey eyes reflected hurt and guilt. I looked to him sadly, I don't know what happened in the past with them. With any of them…but I knew that Venus had the saddest story to tell. I walked her to the car and put her in, driving to her apartment with my overnight bag in the back.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I..I know you want to be with Darien right now."

I shook my head. "No its fine, he's been back for a week now. I will care for you girls first. Always, our friendship is stronger than that and a day away from him to help my friend is nothing. I won't sit back and watch you suffer, so I am staying until I'm sure you are fine and this is all sorted out."

She sniffed in the chair and nodded her head. I smiled. "When did you get all mature?"

She asked, I chuckled "Since you guys let me. I think it's about time I stepped up anyways. I am to be Queen and Luna has full intentions on making me the best there ever was." She laughed with me this time as we pulled up to her apartment complex. We took her stuff upstairs to the tenth floor of the luxury apartment and sat her down. I made tea and pushed it towards her.

"Here you should drink this. It will help you calm down."

She smiled slightly before taking a careful sip from the cup. "Thank you Serena."

I nodded folding my arms and watching her. "Mina… I know you probably don't want to and this isn't the best time." She looked up at me and my heart fell, "but I need you to tell me what happened with you and Kunzite back in the Silver Millennium."

She looked down, her blond bangs covering her face from me. "Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yeah...pretty intense for Mina...I'm probably going to get some flames but you know bring it on. This is how I wanted the story to go and I hope you all respect that at least!<strong>

**Thank you guys for the continuous support! I swear I never thought I would get such a positive response. I know I say it every chapter but im really really really thankful!~**

**I just finished my classes for the year so I will have a ton of time on my hands. I was thinking of maybe starting another sailor moon fanfic, which leads me to my chapter questions!~**

**1.) I love all the pairs for Sailor Moon but what pair should I write a story for where it is just them!? Leave you're request in the comments and the couple with the highest amount will be the ones I will write about!~**

**2.) I understand this chapter was quite whats the word...rough...mean? I also understand that many of you probably didn't like it so I would like to ask you all what you honestly felt about the chapter. I don't care if its a flame or you're totally on board with my story so far but I would like to know~**

**Reviews:**

**PuffGirl1952: I love how you made that review a poem ahahah literally made me giggle so thank you~**

**Daisy682: I'm glad to see that you also agree with the generals being kept alive. Some of my friends prefer that they were killed but I just really wish they weren't.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you so much for another review love!~ 3**

**Snowiewolf: Literally you're review made me cry to know that YOU cried while reading my chapter! I didn't think that it would touch you so and that literally made me so incredibly happy that I was able to do that. Thank you so much for telling me such a lovely comment!~ 3**

**MissGreenLeaf25: Ahhhh how do you feel about this chapter now~? You were pretty close with what I was going to make happen but im sure you weren't expecting this type of violence. I completely agree with you're idea about the generals being Darien's court like the girls are! That would've been so amazing! Ugh I really wanted them alive ahahahah**

**LoveInTheBattleField: As long as I have you lovely reviews keep reviewing these chapters will be up quite frequently!~**

**MoonPrincess998: YESSSS Don't you worry you're pretty little head, all the couples will eventually get their happy ending. Im not much for sad endings but definitely difficult scenarios that risk the end goal. Such as this chapter ahahah, Rei and Jaden will appear in two chapters!~ I've already written majority of these chapters since I have other fanfics going on. **

**Huge thank you to the people who just recently favorited and followed either me or my story or both even! Your contribution really helps me as an author and I cannot thank you enough!~**

********IMPORTANT READ PLEASE********

**I would like to inform you, my readers, that I am actually about 10 chapters into this story on my computer. I make the review requirement because it gives me time to continue writing chapters and give you all immediate updates. My other two fanfics that I am working on are not written out like this and I am just experimenting with this approach. Please don't hate me for making reviews a requirement! **

**Okay everyone that's it for this chapter!~**

**Dont forget to leave a review answering my questions! If I get a large enough response I will announce the next sailor moon fic in the next chapter and begin writing it!**

**Thank you again everyone**

**Next Chapter: 5 reviews (feeling nice because I am done with classes)...immediate update**

**Ciao**

** ~~ Rae ~~**


	6. Stay Away

**Seriously you guys, I just can't**

**You are literally the BEST readers I have ever had and I love all of you**

**Here's the next chapter **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay away<strong>

**Serena's POV**

"If it's too hard for you. You don't have to tell me. Mina I just know that what just happened wasn't the only thing that caused you to be upset."

Mina nodded her head and put her hands to her face, sighing heavily before finally voicing out her thoughts. She elaborated on what happened that day during the Silver Millennium when we had all died. She told me of the argument..word for word between her and Kunzite. The…the horrible experience she went through before he finally killed her. Her voice shook the entire time, halfway through having to stop and regain her composure to continue. I told her she didn't have to tell me but she argued that she did. That they all had to tell what happened. Why it was so painful to be with their soul mates. To see them back again, and why it wasn't a happy thing.

"I…never knew. Mina if I had known I would've told him to stay away from you. I..I didn't know. Oh my god I didn't know."

She looked at me with a sad smile shaking her head. "Serena no one knows…just me, and Ku-Malcolm."

I gripped her hand and brushed the few tears that clung to my eyelashes. "How..I just don't know what to say."

She sighed and whispered so lowly I almost couldn't hear. "I don't either."

I shook my head and remained quiet thinking about an easy way to put what was going on in my head. I couldn't ever imagine Darien doing something like that to me, to have to watch the one you love turn into someone you didn't know. Into a stranger.

I bit my lip, that was a lie I did know what that was like. Although Darien never went that far, but it didn't change the fact that I knew Darien and that no matter what forced controlled him and made him do something I would always love him. I would love the man that made me happy and stood by my side. Mina had to know that too, that it wasn't really Malcolm…that the man she loved was still there, that he was here. And I knew that this was hurting Malcolm just as much as Mina.

"Mina…don't hate what I'm about to say. Please." She looked at me with glazed over eyes, and I knew then that she would listen, but she knew she wouldn't like it. "What he did was inexcusable, and horrible and he deserves to die for what he did to you…."

She scoffed. "Damn right. I shou-"

"But you know it wasn't him."

She stopped, closing her eyes and whimpering. "I know…I know! But what he said _was_ him Serena! Didn't you hear what I just told you! The conversation between him and Zoisite! He really was angry with me, he thought I was sleeping around, he accused me of being a slut and cheating. You don't understand how much that _hurts!_ He not only did that but he also _raped_ me Serena! _RAPED_. How can I…I could _never_ ever be with him again. Soul mates be damned, I'd rather die than get back with him." I saw the tears run down her face. She sniffled wiping them away with the back of her hand. "But I loved him…I love him god help me I do. I don't want this Serena..how could I?!"

I got out of my chair and held on to her, her face buried in my chest. I stroked her hair and shushed her. "I know …oh I know. But you said that before he was controlled he said that that matter was between you both. I'm sure he would've just spoken to you and you would've figured it out and would have been lovely dovey again. You can't avoid him Mina it will kill you, you have to speak with him. Or at least allow him to when he comes. Oh Mina…his face when he saw you…when you said those things to him. He's a broken man, his actions are unforgivable..and what happened is wrong on so many levels. I can't force you to do anything. Though I truly believe that if you at least let him speak you can find a way to move on, with or without him. That choice is completely up to you."

**Mina's POV: Next morning**

I woke up to the sun blaring outside my window, the warm rays radiating onto my skin. I knew I looked like a mess, and that I wouldn't give two shits when the officers came today. I just wanted to answer their questions, press my charges and get it over and done with quickly. I scanned my room for the grey jumper in my closet and threw on my black spandex. I tied my hair up into a bun and headed into the main room. Serena was watching TV and cooking breakfast, what smelt to be eggs and bacon. I was grateful for her being here with me. Her words from last night were fresh in my mind, but I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to stay home and wish I wasn't Venus, to just be Mina. The girl who strove to be an actress. I wanted to look average, to not stand out so much that it brought me trouble.

I pulled out a bar stool and watched Serena over the stove. "I see you remember what's in a full English breakfast like I taught you."

She snickered and turned around, her baby blue eyes radiating friendliness. "You were a pretty persistent teacher, that and Lita would not stop until I got it right." We chuckled at Lita's barbaric attitude when it came to cooking. I knew I wasn't the best but Serena was just god awful at first. "Hey Mina…I don't know how you will react but, Malcolm came by not too long ago. He brought something, it's on the coffee table." I looked over to my white coffee table and noticed the bouquet of flowers and a yellow envelope. I noticed Serena watch me and smile sadly. She wanted me to read it…I knew, just from the bouquet nothing in the letter would say much. It was all in the flowers.

I sighed and decided to just read it. It wouldn't mean anything anyways. I picked up the flowers and letter taking them back to the table where Serena had set breakfast. She started eating while I opened the letter.

_Mina,_

_I know it's unlikely that you will read this, so I won't say too much hoping that you will remember our conversations through flowers. I left you these hoping your remember their meaning. I won't come see you, or ask you to speak with me. Instead I will leave you these as one last message and the rest is up to you. I will wait forever if I must._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx call me when you want to talk_

I shook my head tossing the letter aside and looking at the flowers. I noticed Serena watch me as I sorted them out on the table by alphabetical order. It was just like last time. Our letters where always read during the Silver Millennium, and our only way of having an intimate exchange was through the meaning of flowers. We would arrange the flowers in alphabetical order, then tried to decipher the whole message. When they all laid side by side I grabbed a pen and began writing their meanings.

_Azalea - Take care of yourself for me_

_Bluebell- Humiliation_

_Pink Carnation - I'll never forget you_

_White Chrysanthemum - Truth_

_Forget me not - True Love_

_Gladioli - I'm sincere_

_Purple Hyacinth- I'm sorry, Please forgive me, Sorrow_

_Primrose - I can't live without you_

_Sweet pea- Good bye_

_Red Tulip - Believe me_

_Blue Violet - I'll always be there_

I looked at the list for a long time, trying to figure out what goes where. I looked at the note and noticed he had listed the first letter of the flower in order for me to decipher. "Can you figure out what he's trying to tell you?" I looked up to see Serena had stopped eating all together to watch me. I sighed and nodded. Already knowing it was going to be short but meaningful speech…they always were. I began writing in order, and quickly I could tell what he was writing.

_Mina,_

_I hope you know I'm being sincere when I say I am humiliated by my actions. Please forgive me for the sorrow I have caused you my love. I want you to believe me, that I will never forget you. That I can't live without you…but I know this is goodbye. I will tell you the truth someday, but until then please take care of yourself for me. I'll always be there for you when you want me._

_Malcolm_

Tears sprung to my eyes when I had finished. I knew that damned string was there. The ruby red lining connecting our souls. I felt the hurt, the pain.. there was just so much to think about. So much to do and so many things wrong with our situation. I pushed the flowers and letter away. Serena came to my side and picked up the letter reading what I had deciphered. She clutched my arm.

"Oh Mina…" I hugged her waist feeling utterly destroyed and torn. Not to mention pathetic for my behavior. We sat like that for awhile until I calmed down. Serena begged me to eat the food and I did, knowing that it would help. Even if it didn't taste like anything and still left my stomach feeling empty. After breakfast Serena finally spoke.

"…what will you do?"

I shrugged. "Deal with my rapist first…then….then I will think about what I'm doing with him."

She nodded her head. "Do what you believe is right for you. But I want you to know I'll always be here."

"Thanks Serena…"

The cops came within the next two hours, speaking to me about the evidence gathered and to take my statement. I immediately told them what happened and how we were before. I went into every detail of my life and told them what my charges where. They seemed pleased I had remembered so much and thanked me for my time. They also found some sort of obligation to tell me that Malcolm had sorted out most of my problems for me. I didn't understand, but they told me I had a good boyfriend looking over me. I glanced to Serena who just dropped her eyes to the floor. I shook my head and let them out thanking them for their time and patience. "Mina…"

"I'm going to call him."

She looked at me with a surprised expression. "Wha-"

"I'm going to tell him to leave me alone for awhile" He eyes dropped in agony again. "I…I need to think Serena. I need time, and as much as it hurts I need him to stay away. Well away. Until I can wrap my head around…" I waved my arms about, "well all of _this _really."

She nodded and I dialed the number on the card. it rang twice before the familiar honey sweet baritone voice responded on the other end. "This is Malcolm speaking, may I ask who this is?"

I felt my heart race, in fear or excitement I didn't know. And that was the whole reason I needed time, to figure out what it was I was feeling. "It's Mina…" the line was quiet and neither of us spoke, knowing that there was nothing that could truly be said. We were in an awkward point in our relationship and we both knew it.

"…Mina if you don't want to talk…I won't."

I sighed. "Give me a month…alone, don't call, don't come see me. Don't send flowers, don't do anything. Just leave me alone. I…I need to think, to calm down..because right now all I can see in my head every passing minute…is _that_. I can't deal with it right now…with you…I just can't…"

He remained silent on the phone. Finally after the dead silence, he spoke up. "…Whatever you need.."

I looked at Serena and smiled. "…Okay…" and with that I hung up.

Serena came beside me on the couch and held my hand. "If you ever need anything."

I smiled. "You'll be here, I know. Thank you …"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of Mina's story for now!~ Next chapter will be Rei and Jaden finally (Shhh my favorite couple)<strong>

**Get ready for some more drama because I'm only getting started!~**

**I literally cried from reading all of you're reviews everyone. **

**I was worried about the flames I would get for the last chapter**

**but instead it affected you guys exactly the way I had hoped it would**

**Not only that but there were no flames but instead wonderful words of encouragement**

**I know so far the story is quite twisted but as I've stated**

**I'm**** not one for sad endings**

**They will all get what they truly deserve, happiness. But not without a little trouble along the way~**

_**Reviews**_

**_PuffGirl1952_: Again that poem thing you do is just great literally I laughed at that one!~ Thank you for making me smile today~**

**_Snowiewolf_: I don't want to sound rude but I am glad you cried lol and thank you for being such a huge support like omg your review made me so happy that even though i was really harsh this last chapter you will continue to read and love my story!~**

**_ 1019_: Thank you so much for the review again. Yeah it was definitely intense and thank you for the kind words. I'm really glad you picked up on Mina being the first to really be in love and I wanted her to come at a different angle than whats expected. I didn't want her to be the first to forgive because that's what most people would do, instead I wanted her to have one of the hardest times so that I could show her strength. Shes the leader of the Senshi and it isn't because shes just some love sick girl. Shes incredibly strong and has multiple personality points that I wish other authors would include.  
><strong>

**_Nicky_: Yeah it was a sad chapter and I'm sorry but not sorry, ahahah I'm glad you can understand why I've made Mina the way she is. Thank you so much for reading!~**

**_xPandachu_: Well here is Serena's reaction!~ I hope I didn't upset you too badly with the last chapter but I'm glad it was interesting! **

**_MoonPrincess998_: Yes I wouldn't let it happen to Mina again! I'm not that cruel**

_**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **_**Thank you again for the review!~ I know I know poor Mina T.T**

**_LoveInTheBattleField:_ Here is you're next chapter heheheheheh~**

**Thank you again you guys literally just keep being awesome!~**

**Next chapter: Rei x Jaden**

**Reviews: 15...immediate update**

**Questions of the chapter**

**1.) I've already written the chapter but what do you think will finally make Mina trust Malcolm again after such a terrifying experience?**

**2.) Same as before what pair would you like me to write about in another fic thats just about them!~?**

**Ciao for now everyone!**

** ~~Rae~~**


	7. Fire and Ice

**Hey everyone it's been awhile!~ I think about 5 days actually~ Anyways I've decided that I will update every 5 days-7 days unless we reach the review count. So we didn't reach it this week but that doesn't mean I'm going to starve you of a chapter ahahah**

**Anyways here is the next chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters in any shape or form. This however is mine, all ideas belong to me and no one else heheheheh**

**Warning: This fanfic is rated M for a reason!  
><strong>

**DONT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Ice<strong>

**Rei's POV**

The gentle hum of the cicada's wings beat in the early morning, arising me from a good night's sleep. Yawing widely I brushed crust away from my eyes, and ran a hand through my bangs moving them off of my forehead. The black strands fell back down resting just above my brows. "Another day…same routine."

I quickly pushed back the covers not allowing myself another minute to laze about in my bed. I did my morning routine; two mile run, breakfast, washing my face, and getting dressed. On my way to the Fire I passed by Chad who was carrying a tray of food, most likely for my grandfather. "Good morning Chad."

He smiled pausing to smile at me."Good morning Rei, off to the fire again?"

I rolled my eyes, flicking a strand of hair back over my shoulder, "of course, I've done so for the last 21 years of my life." I proceeded to walk towards the room I had gone too since I could remember. My feet automatically programmed to maneuver throughout the shrine to my destination. I stood before the doors, feeling the powers I've known since I was a child awaken.

I silently prayed before walking into the room clearing my mind of everything. I really didn't want to find anything in the fire. I prayed that we were done with enemies. I sat traditionally, closing my eyes to immerse myself into the flame. It came to life with a mere call from my will, the Martian powers now so powerful I could summon a flame as great as this one in mere seconds. The tip of the flame licked the ceiling, one that I had made fire proof after making it my practice room. I slowed my breathing until not even I could hear it whisper in the dark room. The only noise to be heard was the clicking of the wood and the steady beat of my heart.

_Show me the dangers that will harm the Earth._

I sat quietly, listening to the fire's response. Nothing appeared, just the distant flickering of my friends, the sailor scouts and their happy faces. I grimaced when I saw Ami laughing whole heartedly at a café with the young blonde Zoisite…Zane now. I searched his soul for evil but found none…

Was the fire incorrect for once? I overlooked it and decided to scan the shrine's grounds, finding no evil within in the vicinity. Sighing I pulled myself out of the fire, waving a hand delicately over the flame and putting it out.

"No unwelcomed presences today. Thank Serenity." I stood up, searching for the broom to sweep the floor of ash. I had probably used up at least a good hour in the fire.

"Nice to know I'm not considered "unwelcome"." I swung my head sharply to the one window in the room. The young platinum blonde man perched upon its ledge.

"Jadeite, how did you get in here?" He turned his ice blue eyes to mine, a smirk playing upon his lips.

"I believe in this life I'm called Jaden, but you can call me whatever you like my little phoenix."

I narrowed my eyes, hoping to frighten him just a little. "You may never call me that again Jaden…and you didn't answer my question." He didn't seem fazed by the acid in my voice, the hate, and pure disinterest in his existence.

"I've been here since you started…I figured you would have noticed me. Seeing as you can see everything." He smirked dropping down and walking towards me. "But then again Rei, you can only see what's there to harm you."

I shook my head, amused by what he was insinuating. "So you think that just because I didn't see you that you are not here to harm me? What mockery is that. I know for a fact that you have always avoided my fire. Evil or not."

He stopped about a arms length in front of me, his usual playful smile gone. "Rei, we both know you are lying. I came here purposely for your fire to test me. I know you saw me when I was…different…when I took those children…and ultimately you. That's how you knew it was me…"

I took a step back, not out of defeat but power. I snapped my fingers bringing a flame to my hand, it's heat kissing my skin. "Then what makes this time any different? I didn't see you. That's correct, but it doesn't mean anything."

He groaned running his masculine hand through his tousled hair. "It means Rei, that we were not born again for evil purposes…I'm me, just like I was back then." His eye bore into mine, the room chilling ever so slightly causing the flame to flicker against it. I used to love that effect, the hot…then cold. The way his frosts chilled bite used to attack my steady fire. He bowed slightly, "Rei, I'm sorry for everything I did. I know I've hurt you. Although if you would let me, I'd like to try again at winning your heart."

My memories flooded back into my consciousness, urging me to take a hold of that red string. To reconnect that bond that had held us so close once before. It was cruel, that no matter how many times I was to be reincarnated, my soul would always find his. Urging, pushing, pleading for me to just take it and shorten its length. I bit the inside of my lip. "No."

"Rei…"

I held my hand up, dismissing the fire in my hand and his lips, "No Jaden." I looked up into his eyes, the baby blue melting ever so slightly.

_Flashback_

_"Princess? Jupiter, Mercury, Venus!?" I shouted whilst running down the halls. I felt an evil presence growing strength outside of the castle as the walls burned down and the horrifying screams were heard of soldiers fighting one another. I felt so stupid! How could I have gotten separated from everyone._

_My heart felt Jadeite nearby. Within seconds he whipped around a corner, ice blue eyes locking with my own. His forehead was slick with sweat from running, causing the pale blond curls to stick to his face. He breathed a sigh of relief joining me._

_"Mars I'm so glad you're safe. Where are the others?" He asked desperately._

_My voice shook, "I- I don't know I know they are close but something isn't right. I can't tell what it is but something bad is about to happen. Jadeite you have to be on guard."_

_"Mars I promise I'll protect you. I won't leave your side-"_

_I pushed his chest angrily, "No! You have to protect yourself Jadiete! If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself!"_

_"My little Phoenix it will be oka-"_

_An explosion shook the entire castle but it was so effective I knew it was close. The enemy was coming. "Jadeite"_

_"I know let's go!" He grabbed my hand and began running to the outside of the castle. The walls began to crumble and fall, turning into a dead black like material. I feared the worst. We finally made it outside where it was safe. The crushing sound of the inside walls collapsing caused Jadeite and I to turn back and watch the it fall to the ground in dark dust. The once quiet moon was now loud with noise. _

_"Jadeite we have to find everyone."_

_"We will." _

_"No you won't."_

_Jadeite and I looked to the venom dripped voice. "Beryl" Jadeite growled. _

_"Hello Jadeite, won't you join me in destroying these pathetic Moon beings?" She snickered._

_I glared at his feeling the temperature around me rise. Jadeite took a step forward, pushing me behind his form. "Never, Beryl you are on the wrong side. Stop now before the darkness completely controls you."_

_"My Queen is not evil! It is these Moon people who are evil! Their Princess has made our Prince fall for her! This will lead to destruction so I am stopping it before it's too late!"_

_"You're delusional Beryl! You are only angry because Endymion loves the Moon Princess and not you!"_

_Beryl's flame red hair rose to the sky and a dark aura surrounded her. Her arms flashed out towards Jadeite, dark power flowing from her fingertips and hitting him square in the chest. I watched his body fall back, "JADEITE!" _

_I ran towards him, my red uniform flapping about until I fell to the floor beside him. I reached to cradle his head to my chest when hands grabbed me and pulled me back. I looked behind me to see Zoisite and Kuzinite in dark black uniforms. My heart hammered in my chest with fear. This was not the men I knew. "W-who are you."_

_"These are my Kings. They are rulers of the dark realm and obey my every command."_

_"Wh-what?" My eyes shot towards Jadeite. His noble white uniform with my red accented on it became black as night. I held back a sob as I saw the man I loved change right before me. "J-Jadeite no…please don't do this! You idiot I told you to take care of yourself!"_

_"God do you ever shut that damn mouth of yours?"_

_I gasped as his ice cold eyes pierced mine. No longer the fun snowy blue that had once gazed at me lovingly. Instead his heart had turned black, as black as his uniform and it showed in his eyes._

_He was no longer Jadeite. And I truly feared for my life. "W-Jadeite it's me…please…please wake up."_

_He ruffled his hair as he stood up grunting at the pain. "You know you always demand this, then demand that."_

_"Jadeite" I cried. Kuzinite threw me painfully to the ground._

_"Jadeite. You are to take care of Sailor Mars while we fulfill the rest of Queen Beryl's wishes and go get our last brother."_

_Zoisite snickered. "He may be the hardest but Queen Beryl will show him what we truly feel."_

_I looked to them, tears sliding down my cheeks. "W-what did you do. Where is Venus! What have you done with Mercury!?" _

_Zoisite growled grabbing my face tightly, so much I feared my jaw was going to break."The same thing Jadeite is about to do to you."_

_"…no." _

_He let go and flipped his hair, turning to Kuzinite swiftly. "Come, we have to get Nephrite." Within a heart beat they had left. Beryl's sinister laugh echoed in the dead air._

_"Well, I will go finish off that wretched Queen Selenity while Jadeite deals with you."_

_Jadeite bowed to her with a grin on his face. "It would be my pleasure."_

_"Ja-Jadeite no…" I whimpered. I couldn't find the strength anymore. My two friends dead. and Jupiter, oh Selenity Jupiter was next and I couldn't help her. I watched Beryl disappear and dropped my facade. "Jadeite you know I would never do this to you. But you're not Jadeite, and therefore you leave me no choice."_

_He chuckled darkly, "I knew the whole teary eyed act was just that. An act. You were never one to show weakness anyways, which is going to make killing you so much fun."_

_I summoned my fire to my palms. "Jadeite, I'm begging you. Snap out of it before I'm forced to kill you."_

_"Never." He was swift, lunging towards me with a hatred so dark it shook me to my core. _

_I deflected his attack, making him land a few paces in front of me with a devilish grin on his face. "Mars, Fire, IGNITE!" The glowing fire balls made their way to him. With one easy wave of his hand the fire died out. "H-how…"_

_"I'm much more powerful than you Sailor Mars. Now it's my turn." He lunged again this time much too quick for me to counter and knocked me harshly to the ground. I grabbed my talismans and threw them directly at him, "Evil Spirit, Begone!" _

_The paper laid on his forehead, causing him to chuckle. "Is that all you've got Sailor Mars? I thought there was a little more fire in you." He snickered, pulling the paper off and burning it with a flame. I stood up not ready to let him kill me so easily. _

_"I'm not done yet. Mar's Flame Sniper!" I shot the heated arrow towards him. There was a moment of hesitation in his face and it caused the arrow to dive straight into his shoulder. I smirked but felt the sadness. I didn't want to hurt him. But, he was leaving me no choice. I saw the familiar playful eyes return then quickly dissolve into the cold ones. He glowed with dark energy and shot a blast to me. Hitting me in the chest and causing a lungful of blood to come out of my mouth. I coughed feeling the immense pain from my insides. _

_"I'm done with this. Just sit there and glare at me. Ahh yes, just like that. That's the face I want to watch as you die by my hand." He walked over to me as I struggled to get up. His foot slammed down on my chest, making me fall onto the ground. I grunted coughing up more blood when I felt the sharp ripe of skin in my stomach. I screamed in agony, "NO! Urghhh…" his blade was buried deep into my stomach. I coughed up more blood knowing I was about to die. My head was spinning and my blood racing from the adrenalin in my system. _

_"F-fuck…"_

_"Well this is good night Sailor Mars. It was fun playing while it lasted."_

_I spat blood on his pants glaring at him. "I-I will never forgive-"_

_"Good, I don't want you too." He pulled the blade from my stomach and lifted it above his head before plunging it back into my heart._

**Rei's POV**

"Although I said I would never forgive you Jaden….I do forgive you. I can't _not _forgive you when the fire has proven that. I knew it was never the real you…"

"Then why-"

"But no matter what Jaden we won't work. You and I are polar opposites…quite literally in fact. You're too fluid for me, too cold." He shifted looking down at his feet. "Whereas I am too hot, too stubborn for you. We never stopped fighting Jaden. We made up yes, but it never lasted long before something else pissed me or you off."

"Your stubbornness is what's stopping us from trying again even now. If you know all that Rei then think for once in your life! I'm in love with you! Do you realize how much that means to me? I yearned for you even under Beryl's control!" He grasped my arm with such strength it had momentarily startled me.

"Damnit Jadeite let me go!" I yanked my arm from him and backed away.

"Rei don't do this! You're being ridiculous! You and Lita out of all of the scouts should be able to tell we are no longer controlled. Hell Darien kicked us out the first time we reappeared in his room. Fearing for his life, only to be convinced when the Golden Crystal called out to him and proved our innocence!"

I looked away wishing he didn't speak. I knew I was being stubborn but, this was so much more than a minor issue. "I won't take you back Jaden…end of. Now leave." I turned to walk out of the room when his arms took me into his chest. Securing me down and into his peppermint scent.

"Don't do this Rei, stop fighting…"

I pushed against him harshly, causing him to stumble and effectively adding the seriousness into my stance. "NO! This is what I'm talking about Jaden! You and you're childish dreams! When will you grow up and see that this," I motioned between him and I, " is never going to work?!"

He growled and moved towards me again, pulling me against his chest and sealing my lips with his. I tried to move away only to feel him press harder. I felt the inner scout inside melt with desire, trying to press herself closer, to yank that string so hard that none could be seen between us. To be one with this devilishly handsome man. I fought back, dragging her away from him, even if it broke me too. The chord extended as I pushed him back breaking the kiss. "STOP!"

His eyes were hazed from the kiss, burning with sinful lust. "Rei, you felt that as much as I did. Don't…"

"YOU are nothing but a forceful jerk who can't learn to leave me alone! I don't WANT you Jaden and I never will!" I turned breaking into a full out sprint from the shrine. I passed Chad and my grandfather who were sweeping outside.

"Rei what the matter?!" My grandfather called. I refused to stop knowing he was hot on my heels.

"REI STOP!" I could hear them bickering behind me as I danced down the stairs, skipping multiple ones in my red and white Miko robes. I didn't know why I ran so hard when I could have just transformed and blasted him with my sailor powers. Something about that damned red string, it just kept pulling and _pulling._ I knew if we connected again…I wouldn't be able to leave.

"REI STOP RUNNING FROM ME" I turned seeing him not even a few meters behind me. Citizens bypassed us with confused and worried looks, fearing that I might be in trouble. I just kept running, not looking as to where just that I had to go. I pushed past a group of people that were stood still despite their cries.

_BEEEEEEEEEPPP!_

"REI NO!" Cars. Cars were rushing towards me with such speed I didn't know how to react. I stood knowing it was far too late for me to move. I closed my eyes waiting for the my impending death.

When I finally felt the impact, it was softer than I thought it would be. But, then I felt the ground hit my back and my head slam onto the concrete as the cars breaks screeched to a halt. I could hear my head ringing and with all the power I could muster I looked out to the scene, expecting to see my blood spilled around me.

I was not only shocked to see no spurting blood just minor pain in my back and hands. When I finally broke through my pounding head I looked up to see a body in my place in front of a car. His torso was bent as if he had tried to protect himself from the force. The nest of blonde hair laid haphazardly across the tarmac, blood seeping from his blue shirt. The screaming of people as they gathered around us in fear. I saw and heard someone call an ambulance. It didn't take me much longer to realize what had happened.

People grabbed my arm and tried to survey me for any injuries but I paid them no mind. Just focusing on the man that laid still in the street. Almost as if I was in another dimension, my inner scout reached for the red string. The spiritual connection that kept us together snapped, hanging on by a few strings. I tugged at it, begging to keep that connection strong. The strings snapped once more, and I screamed bloody murder.

"JADEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOO DEAR WHATS HAPPENED TO JADEN? <strong>

**Thank you again for such lovely reviews everyone!~ This fanfiction is getting closer and closer to its tipping point and end ahaha just kidding theres still quite a bit left. I mean we havent even talked about Lita and Nephrite! Or Darien and Serena~!**

**Don't worry you're little heads they will be appearing soon!~**

**Reviews:**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I find it amusing how you review the same thing ahahahah but anything to get another chapter right?~**

**Puffgirl1953: Thank you again for another wonderful poem!~ You're so talented. I can't write poems to save my life ahahahah**

**Nekokitty55: Awwww that was a lovely thing to say ahahah. I really hope what I have planned will make you happy then! No pressure right? And thank you for voting a favorite pair~!**

**Mrs. MattSmith1019: Wow then I cannot thank you enough for giving me another review! and such a long one at that! I really enjoyed reading you're opinions because it helps me feel what my readers are feeling and its actually right along side with how I feel ahahah~! Yes I purposely made that quite an immature thing for Serena to feel and its because I want it to show the difference between Serena's love and Mina's. Serena was always portrayed as the most forgiving and understanding character and I love that about her even when there were times where I wish she would just grow up and face reality. However I believe that, that type of character is more Mina. She may be the Senshi of love but that doesn't mean she can't feel hate like the others. Its that part about her that I love and I often find missing by other authors. Not that its wrong for them to not include it, but it just doesnt fit the image I have of her. Shes the leader and a good one at that so she has to face reality and take things from a harsher stand point. Even if it is her soul mate. Thank you again for such an amazing review!~ 3**

**La. Serenity.15: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!~ That is so amazing sweet to hear that this fic might be one of you're favorites because theres a TON of competition on here ahahahah but honestly thank you so much~ 3 Im happy you noticed the fact that last chapter could have gone a whole different way! I hate typical romance and honestly if Mina just ran back to him I would give up and literally throw my hands up in the air. Its just unrealistic. So thank you for appreciating the way I decided to write that part :D~ Hahaha I like the "roasting" Malcolm part because that's exactly what's happening! Hahah great choice of words XD~**

**MissGreenLeaf25: I like that idea! Hmmm makes me think of what I can do aahahah. OOOOO literally you picked my two favorite pairs ahahahah Love all of them but Rei's stubbornness and Jadeites playful personality make me so happy. I love writing about them! But then again it's up to you guys who gets the story!~**

**xPandachuy: Yes definitely!~ Mina needs to trust Malcolm again or they will literally not get anywhere! And thank you for voting!~**

**Sazzy: HIYA~! You're a new name so thank you for finally reviewing!~ I really really REALLY appreciate it C:. Here is the much awaited ReixJaden chapter and I hope it was as great as you were hoping for...or maybe it made you cry ahahahaha...opps? Don't worry there will be more boy talk. I'm doing the girls then the guys pov's and we are getting close and closer to that point. I really love the generals but then again I'm not a guy so i find them a bit harder to do but its fun nonetheless :D~**

**LoveInTheBattleField: Yes Sir/Ma'am!~ *Salutes***

**SnowieWolf: hahaha don't worry dont worry I don't expect the same people to keep reviewing. Actually I always hope a new name will pop up so I get many different points. Although seeing familiar names also really makes my day because you guys end up being the most honest with you're opinions! Hahaha letters are so mainstream and I think it would be really easy to get found out about back then ahahaha at least with the flowers they can keep some of their talks hush hush :3. Lol that's not cliche, you'd be surprised how many people have different favorite pairs. I love Serena and Darien but I love Rei and Jadeite wayyy more. Just something about them. Hahah Opposites attract! 3**

**xDarkr0se: Thank you for the review and the vote!~ You're a new name as well so thank you for spending a few moments to offer you're opinion 3**

**VAlvr04: ANOTHER NEW NAME!~ THANK YOU!~ 3 don't worry there will be much more Darien and Serena!~ They are kind of on the back burner until I can get all these couples started!~ I just wrote the Serena and Darien chapter and I must say it's quite long ahahah I couldn't stop writing so look forward for that!~**

**Whew *wipes sweat from forehead***

**That was a lot of reviews!~ *Bows* Thank you guys so much for amazing feedback once again!**

**you guys are amazing!~ 3**

**Ugh so yeah this chapter was soooooo much fun to write and I hope it leaves you all on the edge of your seats eheheheh**

**you won't know what happens till later!~ **

**Next chapter will be Lita and Nephrite/Nathan ;3 heheheheh**

**Character votes atm**

**Rei x Jadeite: 3**

**Lita x Nephrite: 2**

**Serena x Darien: 2**

**Mina x Kunzite: 2**

**Ami x Zoisite: 0**

**So as you can see I have quite a close call so I will give you guys another chapter to vote for the pair that will get their own story after I finish this one!~**

**Hahah poor Ami and Zoi, no one loves them ahahahah **

**Okay that's it for today!~**

**Next update: Lita and Nephrite 12/22**

**or**

**Review goal: 10**

**~immediate update!~**

**Ciao everyone**

**Rae**


	8. Flowers For A Girl Like You

**Wooowww you guys are good! I can't believe you hit the review mark so quickly! Not only that but it was more like 12 reviews!**

**Gah here take you're much deserved chapter \(u)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters in any shape or form. This however is mine, all ideas belong to me and no one else heheheheh**

**Warning: This fanfic is rated M for a reason!  
><strong>

**DONT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU**

**~~~enjoy~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers for a girl like you<strong>

**Lita's Pov**

"Serena how's Mina doing?" I asked over the phone. I balanced my cell between my ear and my shoulder while I transferred the Hibiscuses into new pots. Their beautiful ruby red petals were turning lifeless from the lack of sunlight.

"She's doing better, we got everything sorted out with the police. She isn't even needed for the trial, there's enough evidence to see that he was going to rape her. Darien and Malcolm are handling it together."

I sighed, "That's good to hear. Is she still avoiding him?" I grabbed the pots and placed them on the higher shelves in the garden where they would get their much needed nutrition. Grabbing my watering can I finished watering the plants in the garden. Now that I had completed all the tasks for the day I took off my dirty gloves to grab my phone with my hand.

"Yeah she refuses to speak with him. Apparently she told him to give her some time. I think she just wants to be alone with her thoughts for now." Serena added sadly.

"Probably. It's not our place to interfere. All we can do is support Mina in what she wants. Hey Serena I just finished with my shift and I wanted to go look at the new cakes at that bakery so I'll get back to you later okay?" I walked out of the garden and into the main building of the agriculture department to my locker.

"Okay Lita, I'll keep you posted. Can you grab me something too? We are all meeting up later remember?" I chuckled.

"Of course, I'll get a little something for everyone."

"SWEET! I love you Lita, you're the best!"

"Yes, Yes, now get off the phone." We giggled until Serena finally hung up. I smiled placing my phone in my locker while I changed. It didn't take me very long before I had my favorite shorts on and baseball t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack and put my baseball cap on and headed out the changing rooms. I flipped through my phone for any missed calls or messages. Seeing that it was empty I stuffed it in my pocket and walked out of my building. Thankfully the sun was high in the sky and blazing, I took a deep breath enjoying the warmth and clean air as it seeped into my skin and brushed my hair gently.

That was until a calm cool voice broke my peace. "You always did like the sunny days as much as the storms."

I looked in front of me to see Nephrite. His long auburn brown waves were flowing gently in the light wind, baby blue eyes bore into my green ones. "Nephrite…" I whispered. His name tasted like caramel against my tongue as he walked towards me carefully.

"Jupiter"

He stopped just a breath away in front of me. His easy six foot two height blocked out the sun from behind him. I took a sharp intake of breath as the familiar camellia and roasted caramel scent washed over me. Such a familiar and calming effect it had on me. My heart hammered in my chest, I didn't need a mirror to notice the color rising to my cheeks.

"What can I do for you today Nephrite. I'm a bit busy." I uttered breathlessly.

"In this world I'm Nathan, Lita. I also just wish to have some of your time so that we may talk. I have some things I wish to speak with you about." He spoke. I could feel every fiber in my body being played like a harp with every word he spoke. I knew out of all of us the bond between Nephrite and I was a lot stronger. Ami was never able to figure out why, but it was incredibly hard for me not to notice the rippling of his muscles under the green button down shirt he wore today. Or the lust and seduction that his voice dripped. I could feel his want for me as strong as mine was for him. However, I was no longer the blind love driven fifteen year old girl back in the Silver Millennium who was once head over heels for this god like man. No, before I got ahead of myself we had some things to settle. Regardless of his seductive prowess, I was 21 and a matured adult. I wouldn't be so easy to sway.

"I see, I have a place in mind where we can speak then." I lead him to a nearby park close to the college. It was quiet and filled with a multitude of floral and wildlife. My favorite spot was the large fountain that sat directly in the middle. I shrugged off my backpack and placed it by my feet as I sat down on the light blue marble. He looked around before settling down next to me.

"This is a beautiful park." He murmured.

"I found it when I moved here. Never looked for another park because I fell in love with this one at first sight. "

Nathan chuckled crossing his legs and then resting his elbows on his knee, hand supporting the side of his face as he leaned into them. I blushed, memories resurfacing of the days where we used to sit like this. "That is very much like you Lita." He smiled.

"What did you want to speak about Nathan?" I asked. I refused to look him in the face and instead looked ahead.

"You know what Lita. Like everyone else I am here to ask for another chance." I could feel his eyes look in my direction. No longer interested in the park before us.

"Nathan…"

"Lita, you know better than anyone if I am lying. You know that I didn't want to harm you. Unlike everyone else's horror story we had a much sadder one. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to have protected you from myself. Then even more sorry for not being strong enough to stop myself and my brothers from attacking you girls when we were under Beryl's control."

_Flash back_

_"Nephrite this is weird! I haven't heard from any of my friends."_

_Nephrite held my hand as we ran around the back way of the castle, listening to the crumbling of the walls. "It will be okay Jupiter, I'm sure nothing has happened."_

_"I truly hope what you speak is the truth."_

_We made our way to the front of the castle, just in time to watch Jadeite plunge his sword into Mar's chest. I gasped, tears pooling and spilling from my eyes. "no…NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

_I ran in a full on sprint to Jadeite filled with anger and repulsion. Strong arms cradled me and held me tight, stopping me in my place. "Jupiter stop something isn't right here! She's dead we can't do anything and I will not allow you to harm yourself either!"_

_I broke down into pitiful sobs as Mar's took her last breath and Jadeite stood above her smiling wildly. "How could you! She was your soul mate! Jadeite what is wrong with you!"_

_Nephrite placed me back down onto the ground, pushing me behind him protectively as his brothers joined Jadeite. "He came to his senses just like we did. Soon, Nephrite you will join us." Kunzite spoke._

_"I would never harm Jupiter! What has gotten into you fools?!"_

_I whimpered listening carefully to Kunzite words…came to his senses? Just like they did? Did that mean…_

_"You didn't…please, please tell me you didn't…" I cried. _

_Zoisite's face twisted into an amused grin pulling his sword out of his sheath with a sinister laugh."You're precious little friends have gone to the other side. Although we wished we could've kept them to torture, Queen Beryl ordered them dead."_

_I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Mars, Mercury, and now Venus were all dead, and I couldn't do a thing to save them! "You are going to pay for what you've done." I growled._

_Kunzite shook his head as if he was growing tired of all this talk. "Jupiter, you will not lay a hand on either of my generals. Nephrite, stop being blind and join us. It truly is an honor to serve Queen Beryl."_

_Nephrite cursed under his breath holding me closer, "Over my dead body!"_

_A sickly amused laughter came from behind the generals and Beryl appeared. Her eyes glowing with success and determination. "Oh Nephrite that just won't do. See, you're the last piece to my puzzle. I need you, and I need her dead." She laughed once more looking at me with pure hatred. "And you are the one who will kill her."_

_"Like hell I will harm a single hair on her head! You're delusional!" Nephrite squeezed my hand and took his sword from its sheath ready to fight. I watched as Beryl's expression became irritated. _

_"Oh you will. Especially after this!" She shot a string of dark matter to Nephrite and I acted quickly summoning my Jupiter powers._

_"SUPREME THUNDERBOLT" The flash of lightning literally obliterated the dark matter protecting Nephrite from the hit. He jumped back and took me with him._

_"Jupiter she's going to try and control me. That stuff is going to make me harm you." He looked to me and whispered sadly. "I can tell she did the same thing to the others. They aren't my brothers. You have to run…I can't allow her to make me harm you."_

_I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane!? I am NOT leaving you here!" _

_Another blast came our way and I used another attack, feeling my powers weakening. We had fought enemies earlier and it took too much out of me. "SUPREME THUNDERBOLT!"_

_Again the dark matter was destroyed, but I wasn't fast enough to catch the one hurdling towards us right after. Nephrite knocked me to the ground putting himself in harm's way. "NEPHRITE NO!"_

_His body hit the ground with a loud thump and his body twitched as the matter surrounded him. I ran towards him only to have him push me again. "No Jupiter RUN!"_

_I shook my head crying, "I just lost my friends I am NOT losing you too!"_

_He groaned fighting the power forcing its way into his body, "Jupiter please, I don't want to hurt you. I - can't… please….run…"_

_I shook my head and cried harder, "I'd rather you kill me than leave your side." _

_He continued to struggle, the dark color began to cover his white uniform. I watched him struggle against it and fight it. "Nephrite keep fight-"_

_"Get away from him!" Jadeite took me by the arm and threw he to the building wall, my back hitting it harshly and I fell in agony. _

_Nephrite Screamed by name but it was nothing but a small dent in my ringing head. I blinked, trying to stay awake. "Neph…"_

_"Damnit! Jadeite snap out of it! UGH!" His uniform was almost completely covered and I cried. I looked to Mar's body and the blood pooling around her. I cried, my friends…I will join you soon._

_Things grew quiet and Beryl's laughing was victorious. "Ahhh Nephrite, welcome my dark general." _

_Nephrite stood with dark eyes, his beautiful face was now dark and evil, possession had taken over his kind soul, and he was no longer the man I knew and loved. I clenched my teeth waiting for my death. "J-just put me…out of my…misery…it's okay N…Nephrite." _

_His body twitched, fighting itself and Beryl's control. He growled and gripped his head in agony, "NO! no…ugh….Ju-"_

_Beryl Bit her lip in anger. "Why can you fight me! Stop fighting me!" Kunzite and the others stayed in place watching their brother._

_Nephrite's laughter broke the silence and he stood up, I closed my eyes just waiting. "Heh, you really think I'm weak enough to let you control me?! " _

_My eyes snapped open as I watched Nephrite retake control of his body and lung to Beryl. Her eyes were wide in shock and she threw yet another strike at him. Hitting him square in the chest. _

_"How dare you! You won't be able to break through this time Nephrite. Now kill her!"_

_He struggled some more before his body became completely still. I began to hiccup from the continuous crying. "Nephrite…"_

_He looked up with sad eyes, "Jupiter…I'm so sorry…"_

_I shook my head and tried to speak again. "It's okay…it's okay."_

_He moved towards me and I watched his face and eyes change. My love was gone and what stood before me was a monster in his skin. I sniffled waiting for my death. "Sailor Jupiter. I will kill you quickly, I don't like to play around."_

_His sword impaled my stomach within moments and I gagged. Feeling the tear of my skin and the puncture of my organs. I coughed up the blood that came rushing up my throat and watched him. "I…I love you.."_

_His eyes shifted once more and sadness stared me back. He looked down and noticed the sword and his voice shook. "N-no I…Jupiter oh god…"_

_He pulled the sword out and placed his hands over my wound. The blood flowing onto his gloves and I watched him break. I coughed once more knowing my time was running out. "Nephrite…l-look at me…"_

_His eyes torn up to mine, "I'm so sorry. I'll heal you, you can't die..Ju-"_

_"Nephrite, I-I don't have much time….left." Another bloodied cough erupted from my chest and my breathing slowed. "I..I…"_

_"No, no no no!" He buried his head into the crook of my neck and shoulder, hiding his tear strained face as they trickled down and soaked my uniform. _

_"Shhh, it's okay….I…I love you…I do…."_

_He held onto me crying and I just waited. Unable to hug him back. Unable to make him smile at me one last time. I whimpered feeling my consciousness slipping._

_"Nephrite smile…please…."_

_"No! no"_

_"Please….before….before…I….go…" I struggled to ask._

_He took my face into his hands kissing me gently. "Jupiter I'm so sorry."_

_I smiled and took my last couple of breaths. "I-I know."_

_I felt my eyes drop and my heart give its last few beats. _

_The last thing I saw was Beryl attacking him once more. Completely taking control of him broken mind and body._

**Lita's POV**

I sighed and looked to Nathan, his eyes were sorrowful. The beautiful baby blue had turned murky. "Nathan, I was never mad. You know that better than anyone. However, don't you think that maybe we just weren't meant to be?"

He opened his mouth but I stopped him with the palm of my hand. His eyes wide in fear. "Isn't it weird to you? How you were resurrected and the first thing I think about is reclaiming our lost love? Shouldn't I fear you like the other girls did? Shouldn't we be keeping distance and learning about one another again?"

He sighed and looked away, leaning back on his hands. "Lita I don't want anything. I only hope that you don't hate me anymore. Though regaining your love is something that I see in my end goal. I'll never stop wanting you."

"I never hated you. You protected me Nathan…"

He smiled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't do a very good job. In the end you still died in my arms."

I took a deep breath, "I know. But I was the one who didn't leave despite you asking me to leave. Nathan I will never hate you. Not after watching you break from my death.

"Then that's all I care about. I couldn't even begin to imagine more than that. If you want more Lita, then I'll happily give it to you. If this is the last day you ever want to see me, I'll try and keep my distance."

"You don't have to disappear-"

"But you also don't want more?" he pondered.

I blushed, "I-I never said that." He cupped the side of my face in his hand and I leaned into it. Enjoying the soft breeze and drumming of my heart. I took a deep breath, "I'm scared…"

He pulled me up against him, embracing me against his chest, head resting on top of mine. "I am too. I just want to be with you again Lita, the fear however is there."

"What if this time will lead to us hurting one another again. How do I know that this time we can survive through it all…." I gripped his shirt between my hands, crinkling the fabric.

"We don't know. We could always ask that sailor scout, Pluto I believe Darien called her. She can see the future right?"

"So can Rei and she has no idea."

Nathan sighed, "Rei is a powerful priestess however she can only see bits and pieces. From what I've heard Ms. Pluto can read the timelines."

"And from my knowledge even though Trista can read multiple timelines. We don't know for certain which one we will take. Its forever changing."

"Then what Lita? What do you want to do?"

I groaned feeling extremely frustrated with myself. I loved him I really did, but I couldn't help this nagging feeling that I was rushing things. That I shouldn't just jump back into love. I stood up tipping my baseball cap over my eyes. "Let me think about this for one more night…please."

I heard him sigh and stand up, when I looked from the corner of my eyes he had grabbed my backpack and took my hand in his. "Of course, and if it's alright with you I would like to take you somewhere."

I blushed as he began walking towards the park exit, my hand still in his pulling me along with him. I could feel the heat radiating from his hands to my own. I looked up to see his strong back, the curves and dips in his shoulders. I silently moaned, remembering how I loved his back the most. It gave him character, strength, and made him manly. I remember wasting days away leaning against that back in the secrecy of our own garden on Earth.

My strides for once where too short to keep up with him, and it bothered me. We used to walk side by side as equals and now I was falling behind. What had changed? What was I so scared of…

"Whoa what an attractive couple…."

"Do you think they are famous?"

"I haven't seen them on anything…"

"Look at the girlfriend, she's so tall and pretty!"

"I want to find love like that someday…"

_Uwah_~ How embarrasing! I kept my head low and kept my eyes from making contact with the bystanders that were talking about us. Did we really look like that? "Lita Love, walk with pride like you always do. There is no reason for you to suddenly feel intimidated. You are far more stronger than that." Nathan encouraged. My eyes widened in surprise from the old endearment that he called me once upon a dream.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I then lifted my head, straightened my back and released the trapped air inside my lungs. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see the crowd ahead of me not Nathans back. When I looked to the side I noticed him by my side, our paces matched, finally walking like equals. I felt pride bubbling in my chest.

"Here, I thought you might enjoy trying a cake from this café." He opened the door for me, smiling happily. I looked up and noticed that it was the same café that I was heading towards before I ran into him. I walked through into a heavily scented room filled with the sweet scent of chocolate and the tartness of the Lemon Honey Anzac Tarts on display. My mouth watered at the multiple desserts laid before me behind the glass counter. "Get what you would like to try Lita, it's on me."

I took a step back, recovering from my momentary hypnotized state. "Oh, no no no I couldn't. Really Nathan it's fine-"

He sighed and turned to the baker on the other side of the counter. "Get her whatever she likes and don't let her pay for anything. Actually," he reached into his pocket taking out his card. "Just use this."

"Yes sir! Ma'am what would you like to try? We have sample sizes if you'd like to try multiple."

I looked between the two and pouted. This was just like Nathan, never letting me pay for myself. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this one, "fine I'll allow you to pay this once. But no more Nathan, I'm serious."

He chuckled raising a hand to his mouth to hide behind. "Just order your cakes so we can sit down Love." I blushed once again at the endearment and looked to the baker with a flushed face. I felt even more embarrassed seeing that she was also embarrassed by his public display of affection. I quickly gazed through the selection picking out the few that I wanted to try out. Specifically the Lemon Honey Anzac Tart.

"Okay could I get sample sizes of the Lemon Honey Anzac Tart, Smores Éclair, the Carrot Cake, and the recommended flavors of your macaroons."

The girl worked quickly placing the treats on a china plate, etches in blue and gold carvings around the edges. The entire bakery was high class looking but the desserts were affordable. "I would recommend the coffee, pistachio, and salted caramel macaroons. Is that alright?"

I smiled politely, "that sounds wonderful thank you."

"What would you like sir?"

I chuckled knowing exactly what he would order. "Just a black coffee for me please."

I punched him in the shoulder winking at the girl. "He hates sweets."

She blushed giggling at Nathan's exasperated expression. "I'm sorry laughing is rude of me. I just found it surprising that your husband doesn't like them when you seem to have quite the sweet tooth."

I blushed at her misinterpretation as she rang up the treats. I opened my mouth to correct her when Nathan placed a hand over it. "Yes it is quite unfortunate, however I do like dark chocolate, I just prefer the bitter taste over the sweet." His hand dropped and found its way around my waist, pulling me closer to himself. I grunted.

"Okay here you are! Enjoy your treats!" She handed over my plate and gave Nathan back his card.

"Thank you." Nathan and I said. He grabbed my hand again and lead me to a window seat, I sat down and looked down at the desserts in front of me. I was excited to try them all. I decided to start with the Lemon tart, seeing as it was the bakeries specialty. I took a bite and practically melted in my chair. The mixture of flavors was divine, each part of the tart contrasting so well. The tartness of the lemon mixed with the unique honey was a killer combo. I hummed in satisfaction.

"I see it's to your liking?"

"It's heaven, really Nathan you might like it. The lemon is quite strong. Tart things are nice too."

He rolled his eyes staring at the tart intensely, "Oh come on it won't kill you to try it." I encouraged. His eyes flickered between me and the tart.

"On one condition."

I raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

He smiled mischievously, "Feed it to me and I'll eat it."

I dropped my fork and started tripping over my words. "W-what n-no! Th-that's so em-embarrasing."

He chuckled and leaned back smugly in his chair. With calloused fingers he took a sip of his coffee, placing it back down on its saucer when he was done. "Then I won't try it."

"ugh fine," I took a piece off of the tart onto the fork and held it up in the air, "Open your mouth so I can shove this down your throat."

He shook his head and opened his berry red lips. I blushed feeling even more self conscious of him. My mind wandered back to the things he could do with those lips of his. The pearly white teeth and their feeling against my neck. I shook my head and fed the tart to him, pulling the fork out of his mouth and back to the table so I could watch his expression.

He chewed a few times before humming. "How is it." I asked.

He took a few more bites before finally swallowing and looking at me. "It was surprisingly good. You were right about the tartness from the lemon. It was a nice contrast, though I believe your analysis is a better one than my own."

I rolled my eyes and continued to try the multiple sweets on my plate. We sat in a comfortable silence for nearly ten minutes as I finished the pastries. "Those were delicious, I'll get regular sized ones for the girls." I leaned back in my chair relaxing and feeling the sun kiss my skin. Nathan chuckled resting on the table comfortably.

"You know this is a date."

I nearly choked on my water, "d-date?! Since when was this a date?"

He chuckled and pointed to the baker, "Since she called us husband and wife. In which I actually like the sound of that."

I blushed brightly. "N-Nathan, remember I -"

" _'Wanted to think another night'_ I know. It's just, Lita Love with every minute I spend with you I wish for another. I'm running out of patience. I want you, and I want what we had before. But I won't stoop so low to ask or pursue you when you don't want to."

I looked out the window and sighed. Who was I kidding? I was madly in love with this man and I was pushing him away. Hell we were soul mates! Him, Nathan, the literal god of passion and love. I sighed again, I couldn't take this slow. The girls would call it running back to his arms, but it's different for Nephrite and I. I would be an idiot to deny the constant tugging of our string. In the end I was probably going to accept in the morning. I turned back to him and started to speak…"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay. W-we can you know…try again…?" I stuttered.

Nathan moved across the table to take me into his arms. Hands wrapped securely around my waist and his breath was hot on my neck. "Lita…Lita…" he chanted. "Lita…I love you. I really do, I promise this time I will really treasure you."

I giggled wrapping my arms securely around him as well, "I know. I love you too Nathan." He placed his hands around my face lovingly and leaned down, his lips hovering over mine, testing the waters. I leaned up into him, connecting for the first time in forever, I leaned back breathing out happily. We both chuckled, basking in the moment.

Sadly the moment was broke when my phone rang, it was Rei. I looked between him and my phone. "I wonder what's wrong. Rei never calls anyone." I grabbed my phone and pressed the green phone to answer. "Rei? What's wrong?"

"L-Lita, something terrible has happened. P-please you have to c-come to the h-hospital" she sobbed. I stood up quickly, my chair scraping across the floor loudly.

"What? Hospital? Rei what happened are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, b-but Jaden. H-he…"

"Jaden? Rei what's happened I can't understand you. Take a deep breath and tell me." I grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder, taking out my wallet to call for a cab. Nathan followed close behind while I was on the phone with Rei. He held his hand out to catch the taxi heading towards us.

"I was running from Jaden when a car came, h-he pushed me out of the way but he got hit. Oh god Lita what have I done?! I-I'm so scared I don't know what to do!" She continued. Her heavy sobs were easily heard from across the line. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Im on my way. Rei stay there and call me if anything changes."

"Okay.."

I hung up the phone and climbed into the taxi. "To the hospital please, and step on it." The driver nodded and headed towards the destination. I looked at Nathan, taking his hand in mine.

"Lita what's happened?"

"Rei called. It's Jaden, he got hit by a car."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww yay Lita and Nathan are the second couple to be confirmed as together<strong>

**Ahhh hopefully nothing bad happens to them**

**...**

**ANYWAYS**

**Thank you again everyone for such an amazing amount of support like holy cow**

**I can't thank you guys enough**

**you all really deserved this chapter**

**Reviews:**

**Mrs. MattSmith1019: Wow well thank you again! Geeze I totally understand I only review constantly if I really really enjoy a fanfic and it really means a lot to me knowing that your like that too! Trust me I treat each review like gold. I wish i could give extra reviews but sadly I cannot. HOWEVER!~ I was thinking that maybe the second place couple can get a nice long oneshot :3**

**SnowieWolf: THAT IS SO INCREDIBLY KIND OF YOU!~ Thank you for always being super supportive because it means a lot to me like my gosh. Heheheheh yeahhh i found myself thinking "wow they die pretty horrible deaths" but I mean who really write that? Not many and not a ton for Sailor Moon, and even more so for the Senshi x Shintennou so I actually take pride in that you guys enjoy that little bit I have in my story~ 3**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Ahahah thank you yet again!~ 3**

**MoonPrincess998: Rei is stubborn because of a few reasons but mostly because its actually how she is. Shes bossy, hard headed and temperamental. But most of those come out because of her stubborn attitude. Which is something I love about her because she sticks to her view and wont let anyone sway her. Dont worry everything will be explained in the next chapter! Can't promise that Jaden isn't dead tho...cuz...you know...that just spoils everything...**

**Guest (Chapter 7): Thank you for reviewing! Lol more reviews the quicker the updates! Thank you for such supportive words they mean so much. Everything will be sorted in the next chapter!~**

**Guest (chapter): hahaha I will be posting much much more!~ I hate cliff hangers too but i mean come on it adds to the story. If everything was sorted it wouldn't be as interesting ahahahah 3**

**PuffGirl1952: Again love it so much! They are always about writing which is so cool! you're really talented. What type of poem was that this time?**

**BostonBill: AHHHH A NEW NAME!~ WELCOME AND THANK YOU!~ 3 I'm really happy you think I have a nice flow because i have really been working on that and it makes me happy to know that its noticeable and improving so thank you very much!~ ~**

**LoveInTheBattleField: hahaha what would you do if I suddenly decided to drop this fanfic?**

**Kali Luna: ANOTHER NEW NAME OMG~ WELCOME YOU LOVELY PEOPLE~ 3 Thank you so much for yo're review!~ Much more coming with Jadeite next chapter!~!**

**xPandachuy: Ahahaha Can you tell that I like the suspense? Its not obvious right AHAHAHH XD**

**Welp that's if for the reviews!~**

**Thank you again everyone**

**whew ahah lots to reply too**

**not to mention I had already replied to you all, and then like the idiot I am, closed the tab on accident and lost all the replies I had wrote**

**so I had to write them again T.T **

**anyways I saved so its all good and I'm done here**

**lol**

**Next chapter**

**Rei x Jaden**

***The beginning of understanding the Soul Mate Theory will start next chapter!***

*****IMPORTANT*****

**You guys I need votes ahahaha even if you don't want to comment about the story please help the few who would actually like to see their favorite couple in my next story**

**so far the votes are as such**

**Rei x Jadeite: 3**

**Lita x Nephrite: 2**

**Serena x Darien: 2**

**Mina x Kunzite: 2**

**Ami x Zoisite: 0**

**I will reveal the winner next chapter because **

**if you guys want it out soon I need to start writing ahahah**

**Okay thats it for today everyone**

**next chapter**

**Without you **

**Rei x Jaden**

**12/26**

**or**

**12 reviews immediate update**

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	9. Without You

**Sorry~! I'm super sorry for not updating. You guys definitely hit the required mark on reviews and even went over it! The thing was you guys did it so quickly and at such a busy time so I haven't had a chance to really update and for that I'm super sorry. **

**Anyways I will see you guys at the end here is your chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Without you<strong>

**Rei's POV**

"Rei!"

I turned my head in the direction of the entrance doors of the hospital. Lita's beautiful hair bounced as she ran towards me. Nathan hot on her heels. I wiped the tears from my eyes thanking Selenity for giving me such wonderful friends. "Lita," I croaked. My throat sore and dry from crying in the ambulance.

"Rei oh my gosh how are you holding up?" Lita asked as she came towards me. I shook my head feeling the tears forming on my eyes.

"He's so weak Lita, I don't know what to do." I hiccupped. Lita sat next to me and wrapped her strong arms around my frame, holding me close and patting my hair to calm me down.

"He'll be okay Rei, Jaden is too stubborn to die from a car." Nathan added.

I knew he wanted to make me laugh, but I knew that he was in a more serious condition than they thought. "Nathan I can barely feel him. When he was hit the strings snapped."

"Strings? You mean…"

I nodded suddenly feeling nauseous and completely sick to my stomach. "Nathan I-there's only a few still attached, h-he's really hurt. I-I don't know what to do" I started sobbing again.

I couldn't lose him again. Not like this, not with death. I hated myself so much. Why did I reject him? Why couldn't I just be as hopeful as he was and embrace the fact that we were meant to be together. Why did he have to be taken from me again and again. I cried heavily into Lita's shoulder.

"Rei! Lita!" I looked up to see Ami, Serena and Mina heading towards us. Darien, Malcolm, and Zane right behind them. All wearing worried and scared expressions. Darien looked to Nathan.

"How is he?"

Nathan shook his head sadly. Which in turn resulted in me crying even more. That stupid doctor better come out soon. I couldn't take waiting like this anymore. Not when I couldn't see his condition for myself. Ami, Serena, and Mina all sat down and hugged me with Lita. I had to be strong, I kept my hands on those few strings keeping Jaden with me.

_'Don't leave me Jaden, Please don't leave me.'_

"Ms. Rei?"

All of us looked up to see a young doctor in the professional white trench coat. His eyes looked between us all waiting for an answer. I got up quickly, "Y-yes. That's me…"

He smiled happily offering his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Johnson, I'm in charge of Mr. Jaden Smith. I believe you are his family?"

I blushed nodding, "He doesn't have any blood relatives left. It's just all of us, we are his family. I-I'm his girlfriend."

Doctor Johnson smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad he has such a large supportive family. Luckily for you Ms. Rei he isn't too severely injured. He has three broken ribs, fractured his ankle, suffered a mild concussion which in result will not lead to any future problems, and a series of cuts and bruising across his body. I'm quite surprised that he didn't receive any other sever injuries. From the report it seems it was quite a small car, and it had slowed down quite a bit before making impact with him. He's very lucky to have received such minor injuries for the type of accident."

I took a sharp inhale of air, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from crying in relief. He was fine, he wasn't going to die. Jaden was still with me and I could apologize. We could fix our relationship. I got choked up on my words, my tears falling steadily down my cheeks. "T-thank you Doctor Johnson." He smiled and looked back at the entire group.

"Even though his injuries were minor I would like to keep him here for a few days just to keep an eye on his overall condition. He shouldn't be here for more than a week. I'm afraid that only Ms. Rei is able to come in the room until he has regained consciousness. I don't want him to have too many faces in the room while he comes to. There's a chance he will be quite delirious from the pain medication but it varies from patient to patient. After he has stayed the night we can allow you all to visit regularly."

Malcolm sighed in relief, "Thank you doctor. We will come again tomorrow." He turned to me smiling. "Rei, he is fine. Please make sure he is comfortable for the night for us?"

I nodded my head and reached for my phone with shaky hands. "I-I have to call my grandpa, a-and I need clothes for the night-"

Serena grabbed my hand. "Rei, we can go tell your grandpa for you. We can also get the spare clothes and maybe grab some dinner for you as well. No offense Doctor Johnson but I will bet the hospital food here isn't too great."

Dr. Johnson chuckled whole heartedly and waved his hand, "No you are right it isn't. I'll be sure to let Ms. Rei know when you have come back. Ms. Rei?"

I nodded clutching the bottom of my shirt. "If you will just follow me I will take you to him." I nodded again and gave a quick hug to the girls.

"I'll be sure to text you guys on his progress. L-look, I..I have one favor."

Mina looked at me with a worried expression. "What is it Rei?"

"Let them take you all home. Please, just for tonight I really want to make sure that you are all being watched over. Mina, that means you too." I watched her glance in Malcolm's direction with scared eyes.

"Don't worry Mina I'm still staying over. If Darien can come too that way you won't be completely alone with him." Serena added, whispering in Mina's ear so that the guys wouldn't overhear.

Mina sighed and nodded, "J-just for tonight okay?"

I smiled and let them go, "Thanks you guys. I-I'm going to go now."

They gave me supportive smiles as I turned to walk down the hallway with Dr. Johnson. The fear creeping back up as I realized the multiple possibilities that I hadn't thought of. Like what if he wakes up and doesn't remember me? What if he's mad at me and doesn't want me to stay? What if he hates me now? What if-

"Ms. Rei I can assure you that everything will be fine. The injuries were minor remember." Dr. Johnson interrupted my thoughts. I took a shaky breath as we approached the room number 1-340. I stood before the door behind Dr. Johnson. He opened the door and lead me into the small hospital room with only the steady sounds of Jaden's heart being monitored, and the drip of the IV. I looked at Jaden's peaceful sleeping face, his forehead bandaged along with his chest. His ankle was bound with a brace to support the fractured bones. I felt sick to my stomach. I caused this, I was the one who put him here in this bed. All because of my stubbornness and recklessness! I walked past Dr. Johnson and took a seat beside his bed, taking his hand into mine. I felt relieved after feeling him. Feeling the reality and the solid connection between our hands. I choked on another sob. "T-thank you Dr. Johnson."

He nodded and placed his clipboard on the bed after checking a few of his vitals. "He is still unconscious from the morphine to numb his pain. He should be waking up soon though. There's a button here to call a nurse or me into the room if anything happens. There's also a couch over on the other side of the room if you wish to sleep there. It isn't the most comfortable, but please ask us for a pillow or blanket if you would like one."

"Thank you."

"Okay, well I'll be going then. I'll call you up to the front when your friends return." He turned to walk out of the hospital room and continue down the hall. I placed both of my hands over Jaden's, squeezing it gently and pulling it up to my face.

"Thank Serenity you're alright. Oh Jaden what have I done?" I continued to sob into his hand. The seriousness of the situation hit me like a semi truck. I couldn't leave him after this. How stupid was I to let him get into such danger? I took deep breaths trying to calm my breathing. I kept my hands on that red string, keeping the few pieces connected with everything I had, scared that if I was to let go know I would lose him forever. "Jaden…please, please wake up. I…I'm so, so sorry."

"I know my little Phoenix."

I looked up to see Jaden's pained expression. "Fuck my body hurts. What the hell happened. Did I get hit by a car?"

I watched him quietly as he regained his composure, still shaky from the medication. He looked at me with his ice blue eyes. "Rei?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying again, only to have a few fall down my cheeks regardless. He sighed and pulled my hand to kiss it softly. "Damn so I did get hit. I'm so sorry Rei, Damnit it all, if only I hadn't provoked you-you aren't hurt are you?"

I shook my head violently, "You idiot! How could you apologize to me? I'm not the one in a hospital bed with three broken ribs, fractures, and a damn concussion! I, how…how can you even speak to me?!" I screamed desperately.

His eyes widened in surprised. "R-Rei? No, no please don't cry. I'm alright. Really I'm fine, as long as you are uninjured then I am happy."

I reached over the bed to hug him gently, to pull him close to me. To reconnect our severed bond. I knew it would take more than that however to mend the strings. "Jaden I thought you had died! The strings, the blood, oh god there was so much blood and you wouldn't open your eyes. I thought I had really lost you, that once again fate had take-"

"Whoa Rei calm down,"

I sniffed and buried my face into the crook of his neck, "our strings. The red string that holds my soul to yours. Can't you feel it Jaden? It's so weak! I thought I was losing you. That you were dying. I'm so scared to let go. Why won't it mend? Are you going to leave me-"

"Rei!"

I stopped speaking and hiccupped.

"Shh, Rei…" his left hand smoothed over my dark raven black hair comfortingly. "I'm not dying, just a little broken…I-I don't know what to tell you about our strings though Rei. I don't want to upset you further."

My heart fell to my stomach in fear. Not upset me? What was he saying. "J-Jaden what-"

"Shh, calm down little phoenix" I nodded my head, continuing to hold onto him. "Listen Rei, our…our stings are broken."

"W-why?"

He sighed sadly, "because you rejected me Rei. You rejected me with every fiber of your being and as a result my soul was forcibly torn from yours. This is the result…"

"Bu-but I didn't say I never loved you! I just didn't want to experience the same thing we did back in the Silver Millennium! Jaden I'm in love with you! I-"

"It isn't that easy my little phoenix."

I pulled away from him and looked into his face with a tear streaked face. "What do you mean?"

He brushed the tears from my cheek smiling sadly, "Rei when I saw you standing there in the road. With the car coming towards you I knew I had to let go, to let go of you and push you out of the way even if it meant risking my own life."

"Wha…"

"Rei I had to let go of that string as well. I thought for sure I was dead…I had to sever the connection before-"

"Jaden what are you talking about…"

He looked away and closed his eyes, "How much do you know about the soul mate principle?"

I brushed the tears from my cheeks. "Not much…"

"Did you know that when one of us dies, according to the soul mate principal the other will never be able to fully recover?"

I shook my head, "n-no I never knew…."

He sighed and leaned further back into his cushions. "When one's soul mate passes..the other will face multiple extremes. First will be hate…revenge and anger. Then the guilt. The feeling of depression, then ultimately loneliness."

I watched his expression become pained again. "Ultimately that's what we will die from Rei. Loneliness. No matter what we will always be connected by that damn string, that we will always be connected spiritually. But, but when one of us passes it's still there, but without the other on the end. It's the worst feeling in the world. To know you are to be with someone but you're unable to reach them. To feel completely isolated in the big world you were supposed to fill with the other person. I-I couldn't let that happen to you Rei, I wanted to break that damn string so that you could eventually move on. To find someone worth your love and have a happy family. Even if it wasn't with me."

"J…Jaden…" I spoke breathlessly.

He opened his eyes and looked back to mine. "You have a wonderful family here now Rei, and your friends are here. I would gladly give up my life, where as only a few would miss me. Rather than ultimately kill you along with me when so many would miss you. I couldn't bring you down with me Rei so I let go."

I started crying again, "you idiot! You would be missed just as much! I would miss you! The others would miss you! The people you met in America would miss you and Damnit Jaden you can't think like that."

"I can and I will Rei. That's why the string won't fix. Because neither you or I wish to fully connect it."

"I DO! DAMNIT JADEN!"

He chuckled darkly, "even more so. Rei, you rejected me with everything you had. And I am willing to let you go. So let go of the string. Let our bond break so that you can be free from this damn curse. I don't want you to be with me-"

"NO! No you listen to me Jadeite Xue Richelieu!" I screamed his full name. He shut his mouth then stared at me with widened eyes and raised eyebrows. "Fucking hell! I never wanted this to-to break! I just didn't want to start over again. I know it doesn't make sense but I was always going to be in love with you and I was going to remain alone. I- I just figured that-that if we were separate, things like _this_ wouldn't happen. That I wouldn't argue and upset you, that there would be less of a chance of you getting killed or injured and look where that's got us! Damnit Jaden if you're going to hurt yourself either way then I guess I should just keep you as close to me as possible and protect you!"

"R-Rei"

"No stop talking! We are fixing this damn string and I won't let go until every single strand is back in place. God if I lose you again-"

He cut me off swiftly with a firm kiss, his hand moving to cup my face. I grabbed his arm desperately not wanting to separate, but to get even closer. I could feel the strings slowly reattaching, and the small smile on Jaden's lips. We parted for air, barely leaving space between our lips. I licked the bottom of my lip, staring deeply into his eyes. He breathed out a shaky breath, the cool mint scent washing over me. He leaned back in, this time more forcibly with a passion unlike ones that I've felt before. His tongue moved over and into my own mouth. Licking and teasing my own. I moaned into his mouth feeling my body becoming aroused by the seductive dancing of our tongues. I thread my fingers into his soft golden locks, pulling gently near his neck. He groaned deeply, wrapping his free hand around my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned onto him wanting to close the space when he winced. "Shit!"

I quickly tore away and sat back down into my chair. Blushing profusely. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He brought his hand to his chest and groaned. "Fucking ribs ruining the moment." He sighed and looked away. I chuckled knowing he was sulking. I reached over, carefully putting my weight on the bed instead of him and pecked him on the cheek.

"At least we fixed it."

He looked to me with a smile, "Hmm you sure because I'm pretty sure there's still a few strings that need reattaching. Maybe if you come sit on my lap instead of that chair we can do some more mending." I blushed, shaking my head.

"Your impossible,-"

"But you love it."

I giggled feeling like the young highschool girl again. "I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself." He smirked pulling me onto the bed with him, he kissed me gently this time, forming our tongues together and arousing pleasurable moans from me. "J-Jaden stop."

"God Rei I can't." He smoothed his hand down my back, reaching my butt and giving it a firm squeeze. I jumped and landed on his chest again harshly. He hissed in pain as I quickly leapt off. "Fuck. That's it. This officially sucks." He complained. His signature pout on his face.

I tried to hold back from laughing but I couldn't, it was just too cute. A knock was heard at the door and I walked over to open it, wiping the tears from the corner of my eyes. Dr. Johnson greeted me with a smile on his face. "How's my patient?" I smiled motioned to Jaden in the bed. "Uh oh why the long face Mr. Smith"

Jaden groaned, "these stupid bones are stopping me from making love to the beautiful girl by the door."

Dr. Johnson laughed at my sudden embarrassment. "J-Jaden!" Jaden rolled his eyes ignoring my anger.

"I completely understand, she is very pretty. You're quite the lucky man. Ms. Rei I've brought you blankets for the night." Dr. Johnson added.

I blushed accepting them from his hands. He gave me a wink and headed out of the room. "I'll be back to check on you Mr. Smith. Please don't do any extraneous activities in your condition. "

Jaden chuckled and patted on the space on the bed next to him. "Come here."

I shook my head, "No, I don't trust you to control yourself."

"Rei I just jumped in front of a car for you, I think I can restrain myself from deflowering you till another time." I gasped at his comment.

"Deflower? What makes you think I haven't been already?" I smirked. Jaden rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Because Rei you're reactions are experienced, but obviously innocent. You haven't gone further than kissing. Now please, just lay next to me. I'll probably fall asleep soon anyways. I feel really drowsy all of a sudden."

I sighed in defeat, I mean the bed was pretty big. So it wouldn't hurt right? Jaden moved far to the right making a space for me on the bed on his good side. I tucked my head under his and put the cover around both of us. I wrapped my arm around his stomach smiling. "There, you happy now."

"Very."

I nuzzled into him as he kissed my forehead, brushing aside my bangs, then letting them fall back down. His body was slightly chilled compared to mine. Must be the Mars in me. I felt the steady rise and fall of his breathing and his eyelids drop down to a close. I watched his features relax and fall into a comfortable slumber. He was always the quickest to fall asleep. I smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

My inner scout finally gave one last tug on the red chord, ensuring that it was completely connected once again. With a deep breath I let go, and when I looked up I could see Jaden's soul embracing mine.

Finally.

**Ahhhhh okay thats it for this chapter :) Ending it on a good note before Christmas~ Who know's if I have time maybe I'll upload another one!~**

**Actually yeah that's what I'll do :) I will discuss it at the end~ 3**

**Reviews:**

**PuffGirl1952: AHHH I loved the holiday one!~ Lol Ill try my own poem you ready? **

**Lillies are White, Pure as snow, I have the best reviewers, In the whole wide world.**

**Lol I dont know what type of poem this would be, but it worked hahaha**

**Sirenity33: Uwahhhh a new name~! Welcome welcome!~ Thank you so much for the review and you are very welcome for the smiles!~ Im glad I brought them to you 3**

**xPandachuy: Hahahah yeah I like suspense!~ Hahah I am pretty quick updating. I mean the chapters are mostly written so It just answering all these reviews and stuff but it still takes time. You guys are so awesome**

**SnowieWolf: OH MY GOODNESS HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!~ That has literally never happened before Im so happy hahah thats you're birthday pressy!~ **

**Guest: Ahahahah I'm sorry! All the couples are lovely to be honest! Who know's maybe I'll just write about them all again?  
><strong>

**Guest2: I'll always keep updating for you guys!~**

**Guest3: Ahahahaha yeah as long as there isnt a cliff hanger for like a year then its all good :)**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Heheheh thank you!~**

**xDarkR0se: Thank you!~ Wow it seems you all liked that cliffy ahahahah**

**Guest4: Thank you!~ Im glad you like it!  
><strong>

**Isis Aurora Tomoe: Thank you for the review!~ And welcome to the review segment since I have never seen your name before ahahah 3 Lita and Nephrite are just adorable~**

**Sazzy:...wow...literally...you were spot on...like holy cow how the hell ahahah Did I make it obvious!~ Not even kidding writing Lita and Nephrites was my favorite but I have much more in store for them so don't get too comfortable!~ Literally everything will work out for Mina and Malcolm I just hope it's up to everyone's standards eheheh**

**UsaMamoChibiChiba: First I love you're name. Second, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW~ Also for the fav and the follow!~ It's very appreciated. **

**Pizzaguy: Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! Theres still more to come!~  
><strong>

**Whew okay that took me awhile to do. Probably didnt help that I was also watching a Korean drama. First one I've ever tried to watcha nd it's actually really good ahaha**

**Anyways so I've given it some thought and I have two chapters written and ready to upload. So for my Christmas present to you guys. I can't thank you guys enought for the wonderful and most amazing reviews and support you have given me and it's really helped me along. I took a break from fanfiction because I felt like my writing wasnt very good. And then I had you guys. Who have done everything to make this so much fun to do so thank you so much! **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!~**

**Pairing: Serena and Darien :) finally lol**

**I will also release the results of which couple won on Christmas ~!**

**Ciao**

**Rae**

*****NO REVIEWS NEEDED BUT THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED*****


	10. Bliss

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone!~ Here is the much awaited Serena and Darien chappy~**

**I will warn you all that this is again a rated M fanfic. There are some sexual parts in this chapter**

**gotta say it's been awhile since I've written any smut...**

**it probably sucks...**

**BE HAPPY THAT THIS FIC IS LITERALLY 5,792 WORDS LONG! **

**I GOT CARRIED AWAY!**

**hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any shape or form even though I would sell my soul to the devil to have ownership and make the generals alive again.**

**Warning**

**Rated M**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bliss<strong>

**Serena's POV**

"Then there's really nothing I can do?" Malcolm asked solemnly.

I shrugged and leaned into Darien for support. "Mina has made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with you. I can't help you with this." I looked to Darien who looked sadly to his friend.

"Neither of us can interfere with Fate. You know that Malcolm." He spoke quietly.

Malcolm sighed deeply and sat down at Mina's kitchen table. "This is pointless then. I mean, I have to be here with her but she won't even look at me. How am I supposed to apologize-"

"Malcolm Mina told me what happened-"

"That wasn't me!" He shouted angrily.

I flinched at his sudden anger. The once calm stoic guy was now sat withering in his sorrows. I felt sympathy for Malcolm, but what had happened between them was worse than what had happened to everyone else. I sat down next to him and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Look we know that Malcolm but, you have to give Mina space. She was…you know. Almost…anyways to have a similar replay of that just a few days ago and now having to spend time with you. You have to understand that it's hard for her." I urged. I knew Mina would avoid Malcolm like the plague. Even Luna and Artemis refused to be a part of this, finding the sanctuary at my own home while I helped Mina out. I sighed dejectedly.

"Im sorry I shouldn't be forcing this upon you guys as well. Especially with what just happened with Jaden."

"No don't worry about it Malcolm. You're my best friend. I carry your burdens as well." Darien spoke.

I looked to him lovingly. My deep blue gazing into his own. "I know this might not work. But, could you two go take Rei her dinner without us?"

Darien shook his head and crossed his arms. Disapproving the idea in his stance alone. "No way. Didn't you just hear what Serena said? Mina doesn't want to be alone with you."

"So I won't speak to her unless she asks me a question. Look you two have hardly had any time together. Go get Rei dinner and have some time to yourselves. I promise I won't anger Mina any further. She's been through enough and I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already does. I'll leave her alone I promise."

"Malcolm I really don't think this is a good idea." Darien said.

I tapped my index finger to my cheek in thought. Mina would kill me if I left her alone with Malcolm. But, I really did miss Darien and I really wanted a least a moment of alone time with him. It wouldn't hurt for an hour or two right? "Darien let me go speak with Mina…please?"

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes before softening them to ruffle my hair. I pouted, puffing my cheeks out like a chipmunk, "hey!"

He chuckle placing a hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "Fine, if she says she's okay with it we will go." He rolled his eyes and punched Malcolm. "Don't be an ass dude."

"I won't! You know I won't."

I squealed in delight before bouncing off to Mina's room where she had locked herself up in to take a much needed shower. I knocked on the door, "Mina? It's me Serena, come on open up."

A shuffle of feet was heard from the other side of the door when the young blonde opened it to let me in. I smiled walking into the room while she closed it behind her. "I am not going out there to speak with that-that- asshole!"

"Whoa Mina! It's okay I wasn't going to ask you that."

"Oh…well, what do you want, because you have that face on like you really want something."

I blushed, clutching the bottom of my shirt nervously. "Well…Darien and I…wanted to go get Rei's dinner…"

Mina smiled letting out a relieved breath, "Oh that's all. Okay let me just go get dress and-"

"Alone. Mina, we would like to go alone?"

She stopped what she was doing and shook her head, "No I won't stay here alone with that man. Please Serena don't do this to me."

"Please Mina please! We already spoke with him and he promised to stay away from you! He would never betray Darien's trust and he promised! Come on please!"

"No Serena-"

"PLEASE!" I begged. Her baby blue eyes shone with fear and reluctance. Showing the inner turmoil of her heart. I really didn't want to do this to her, but I had missed Darien. Also I was silently hoping Malcolm and Mina would eventually talk. If I could force Mina out of her comfort zone they might get somewhere. "Please Mina. It won't be for more than an hour or two!"

"Serena…"

"Please please please please pleassseee~ Come on Mina! I'm begging you…" I pulled the puppy dog face and begged her with all my heart.

She sighed before nodding erupting a delighted squeal from my inner vocal chords. She chuckled pulling me into a hug. "Okay. Okay you can go you big baby. I'll stay here, but I refuse to talk to Malcolm."

"You don't have to talk with him."

"Okay," she pulled away and smiled happily, "don't be too long okay because I will miss you."

I chuckled opening the door to go tell Darien the good news. "I won't _Mom_."

We both giggled while I made my way out to the kitchen with a huge grin was plastered onto my face. "Darien Mina said we can go!"

He looked at me with pure shock then love, "You're friends give into you way too easily."

I blushed pecking him on the cheek, "they are good friends, now come on let's go!" I grabbed his arm pulling him successfully away from the kitchen chair. Malcolm shook his head happily at my excitement.

"Whoa Serena hold on. There's no rush!" Darien urged.

I just smiled grabbing my coat and scarf and pushing him out the door. "Let's go let's go let's go!~"

Darien chuckled leaving the apartment before me while I stuck my head back in to the kitchen. I looked to Malcolm with playfully stern eyes. "You don't bother Mina!"

His mouth gaped open as if he was to say something but I swiftly cut him off, "but, don't ever give up on her Malcolm. She just needs time to trust you again."

He smiled warmly then wafting his hand in a bothered gesture. "just go on your date Serena. We will be fine."

I chuckled and ducked out of the apartment, closing the door behind me and joining hands with Darien who was waiting for me. "What did you say to Malcolm?" He asked.

I looked away guiltily, "Just not to give up…nothing more or less."

He shook his head but the distinguishable grin was spread wide across his defined jaw. I clutched onto his arm as we walked out into the bustling streets. The cold wind slapping us in the face. "I forgot how cold it gets at night." Darien said softly.

"Well you were gone for a long time." I murmured.

Darien squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Well I'm back now." A kind and loving expression upon his face. "Plus it gets cold in New York too. Guess I'm just acclimating.

I blushed gazing to the sidewalk as we walked further down towards Rei's shrine. "I know. I really did miss you…"

He stopped placing a tender hand to my cheek, making me look into those deep earth blue eyes of his. "Serena I won't leave you again. I promise, if I ever have to leave again you're coming with me."

I finally sighed in relief, placing my small hand to his chest. His arms wrapping around me protectively, his face resting in my hair. "Darien I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed me tenderly with such passion it caused ripples of pleasure down my skin. I breathed out a trembling breath when his soft lips left mine. I had missed him, his presence and warmth. The eyes that gazed down into mine with such care and compassion. I giggled lightly like a schoolgirl and dropped back to my feet. Completely unaware that I had pulled myself as close to him as I could. Taking his arm into my chest I smiled happily. He was here, and he was mine. Just like he was a millennia ago.

We reached Rei's temple quite quickly informing her grandfather what had happened and grabbing a set of spare clothes for her. Satisfied with the time we went to her favorite restaurant and grabbed her meal along with getting a bite to eat ourselves. We then quickly made our way to the bus stop to the hospital.

Darien and I sat down in the near back, cuddling against one another. "It's really festive right now. All the Christmas lights and decorations." He said softly. His breath tickling my cheek as he gazed outside the window. I followed it and smiled at the warm red, green, blue, gold, and white lights that hung about the street lights. The numerous decorations outside of stores, restaurants and company buildings. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his hand around my waist, and my head against his shoulders.

"I'm excited to share Christmas with you finally. What do you want?" I asked. I felt his lips kiss my forehead sweetly.

"Nothing, don't worry I'm happy just spending the day with you. What have you done for Christmas these past few years?" He murmured into my ear.

I smiled playing with the ends of my hair. "The girls and I went to karaoke and had a little party last year. The year before we went on a trip to Niseko for skiing. That was a ton of fun! Lita and Rei were pro's at it of course, while Mina and I kept falling on our butts the whole time. Now that I think about it they were really mean and kept laughing." I felt Darien's body move with laughter, "Hey are you laughing at me!?"

Darien continued to chuckle, his fist covering his mouth to hide the amused smile from my sight. Puffing my cheeks I hit his arm playfully, "you jerk you _are_ laughing!"

"Sorry Serena, but you're both klutzy. I can see you both falling so clearly, it's just like you!" Darien kept laughing enjoying the imaginary amusement of Mina and I falling over and over again in the snow.

"Jerk…" I muttered angrily, crossing my arms and pouting. I dared not to look at him and watching him laugh at Mina and I's despise in the snow.

He took a deep breath beside me, claiming my hand from across and linked our fingers together. He kissed the back of my hand, my eyes turned to face him. The smoldering look he gave me burned me to my core. "I'm sorry Serena. Forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes smirking, he knew I wasn't really mad at him but it was still sweet of him to apologize. I began to laugh at our childish antics, feeling him pull me back to his side where I nuzzled into his neck happily. "So, what did you do for the past few years?"

"Well, the guys were resurrected literally a month after I lived there. So I always spent Christmas with them. It was quite amusing at first catching them up with the times, especially this holiday. We had never celebrated it back during the Silver Millennium, but they really enjoyed it. Jaden the most."

I chuckled, "of course he did."

Darien nodded, "He was from the north so he loves the cold. I bet he's pretty pissed about being confined to a hospital bed right now. However there was one Christmas, probably the second year I believe. I took the guys to this cabin in Canada. We took my truck to this place and rented out snow mobiles and other stuff to amuse ourselves with. We went hunting a few times and just really caught up. It was nice to spend some guy time with them after so long. We talked about you guys and I was close to calling you but, I knew I couldn't. I promised you I wouldn't contact you until I was coming home."

"I'm sorry I knew that was a stupid and unfair thing to ask of you…"

"It's okay Serena, I understand. If I had heard your voice at all during the time while I was away it would've killed me. I needed to focus on my work and additionally the guys so that I could come back to you."

I blushed and kissed his cheek, "Well you're home now," I squeezed his hand happily "and you're not allowed to leave me anymore."

He chuckled. The bus stopped and announced our stop. We climbed out and headed towards the front desk, where luckily Doctor Johnson was speaking to the receptionist. Darien called out to him, "Doctor Johnson."

He turned around with a big smile plastered on his face. "Ah you were with Ms. Rei and Mr. Smith. I can see you brought her stuff."

We finally reached him and I felt my smile disappear. "How is he doing?"

Dr. Johnson chuckled and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh he's going to be fine. I've had to be careful walking in there. They've been pretty affectionate and Mr. Smith is quite blunt with what he wants to do."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean-"

"Serena I'll tell you in a bit. Let's save Dr. Johnson the embarrassment." He chuckled.

Dr. Johnson laughed nervously and offered a kind thank you to Darien. I huffed, irritated that I was being left out. "Well I'll take you to their room. Hopefully they are decent."

Darien groaned and started to follow him with my hand clutched protectively in his. I smiled and quickened my steps so that I walked side by side with him. When we reached their room Dr. Johnson knocked on the door and coughed, "Ms. Rei, you're friends are here."

"Oh come in!" She replied from the other side of the door.

Dr. Johnson breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door happily. Darien and I followed in and listened to the machines monitoring his health. Jaden was pretty bandaged up but he looked well. No that wasn't the word, he looked ecstatic, like he just got the best present of his life. I looked to Rei who was blushing and offered a silent thank you to Dr. Johnson who left the room swiftly. I watched Darien make his way to Jaden's bed and shake his head.

"Seriously Jaden you had us all worried! You got hit by a car for Serenities sake!" he lectured.

Jaden laughed causing him to wince in pain. I reached out but Rei beat me to it. "Damnit Jaden stay still you idiot!"

He continued to chuckled and nod his head. "Yes Ma'am. Come on little Phoenix it isn't that bad."

I was shocked to hear that old endearment. The memories of Jaden and Rei arguing in the Celestial Palace rushed back to me.

_"Come on Mars you know I wasn't checking her out."_

_"Oh please you were laughing at everything she said!" Mar's argued back angrily. _

_Sighing Jadeite grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest, staring down lovingly into her violet eyes. "Come my little Phoenix you know you are the only one for me."_

_Mar's bushed bright red, but stubbornly tried to pull away from him. "W-whatever. Unhand me this instant."_

_"Never, Mars I will never let you go." _

I gasped causing everyone to turn their heads towards me. My lips stretched across my face in happiness. I clutched Rei's hands in mine and squealed. "You two made up!"

Rei's face flushed once more while she stuttered to find her words. "W-what no we did-"

Jaden chuckled, "Don't lie to her Rei. How'd you figure it out? It's probably the atmosphere right? You can just feel her love for me seeping out into the roo-"

"JADEN SHUT UP!"

We all began to chuckle at Rei's embarrassment. "You called her by her nickname. Oh Rei I'm so happy for you!"

She sighed but smiled nonetheless. "T-thank you."

"Well I knew it wouldn't take long. Jaden is as stubborn as you are. I'm surprised it's taken him this long to get you to admit it."

Rei glared at Darien but shook her head in defeat. "I would've avoided him longer but after seeing him in this state I knew I couldn't let him out of my sight or he would get himself killed. You're hopeless Jaden."

He gave her a flirty wink and chuckled, "Which is why a guy like me needs a woman like you."

She groaned at his antics but smiled to me. "Thank you for the change of clothes and the food. Where are Malcolm and Mina?"

I shuffled uncomfortably in place, looking away with a guilty expression that even I know was obvious on my face. "Well~ We kind of left them in the apartment…"

Rei's eyes narrowed crossly, "you what! Serena you know that Mina hates him. Why would you leave her-"

"Because she needs time to talk to him again. Plus with us being there there's no way that Mina can begin to trust him again. She needs to find the trust she once had with him before they can move on. Darien and I can't help you guys because it's against the rules of fate. But I know that if Malcolm can give her the space she asks for and waits patiently she will give in. I can't baby you guys either. You wanted to avoid them so much but I knew you had to grow up and just face it. You all would've killed yourselves eventually avoiding them like this…"

Rei's expression turned somber as she looked down to the floor. "I know. Jaden told me some parts of being soul mates. To…to die of loneliness. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

Jaden's eyes softened as he listened to Rei's voice. "We didn't know either until we had discussed it with Queen Selenity back in the Silver Millennium. She didn't want you girls to know, fearing what it would do to you when you already had so much to worry about."

I nodded sadly, grabbing a hold of Darien's hand strongly. "When Serena and I met on Earth her mother had warned us, she also told us not to interfere or it could harm you. I'm glad you two eventually worked it out."

"Yeah but Malcolm is going to have the hardest time." Jaden added.

I looked between the two with confusion. How did they know? Did Malcolm tell them? Rei beat me to the question, "What did he do to her?"

Jaden sighed and looked to her, "Rei. Remember we were controlled. He didn't mean to do anything to hurt her."

"What. Did. He. Do." She growled.

Darien placed a hand on her shoulder, "Beryl made Malcolm rape her, then kill her Rei…."

Rei's eyes shot to mine then Jaden's. The crystal water pooled at her eyes as she brought a shaky hand to her mouth. "Oh…oh dear Selenity….poor Mina…"

"Malcolm was under Beryl's control. I remember when we all came back he had the hardest time coming to terms with that had happened." Jaden said softly.

"We remember everything that we did. I remember killing you…hurting you and it killed me inside Rei. Imagine how Malcolm feels to have done….something like that to Mina."

"Oh gosh and her manager just tried to rape her too! Oh my gosh, Mina…" she whimpered. Jaden reached over to her hand and pulled her out of the chair, pulling her close into his chest while his hand soothed over her hair. Rei began to cry and watching her erupted sadness from my own heart.

After visiting Rei and Jaden in the hospital, Darien and I had about an hour left to ourselves so we walked around the city center. Hand in hand we slowly walked admiring the feel of Christmas and basked in the others presence. "Darien what do you want to do for Christmas?"

He smiled looking down at me with those loving eyes of his. "Be with you of course. I'm sure the other's won't mind us wanting to be alone."

I blushed, giggling like a school girl. "I'd like that a lot. I have final's this week and then we can plan for something!"

"What classes are you taking?"

I made a disgusted face, "I had to take Biology as a credit towards my degree which I would never have passed if it wasn't for Ami's Spartan training. Then I took a few business courses and a health class."

His left eyebrow raised in surprise, "You know you never did tell me what you wanted to do in the future."

I smirked at him, "Well, even though we will eventually become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo I figured I would do something that would help me with ruling. I would like to be a nurse. You know learn how to help people in times of need."

Darien hummed in response, the deep resonating sound sent shivers through my bones. "That's just like you. Do you volunteer at a hospital yet?"

I shook my head, "No after the holiday's Ami is getting me an internship at the hospital she's currently working at."

"That's nice of her, make sure you don't end up killing you're patients." he teased.

I pouted, pounding on his chest in mock anger. "You jerk! I would never do that!"

He chuckled grabbing my wrists and pulling me close to him, bending his head ever so slightly that his midnight black hair touched my forehead. "I know, you know I'm kidding."

I turned away, lifting my chin up stubbornly. He continued to chuckle, pulling me forward towards something. "W-wait Darien! Where are you taking me."

He pointed to the Christmas Tree in the middle of the square. "To take a picture. Come on." He continued to pull me towards the tree where other couples had gathered to take theirs. We walked over admiring the dazzling view.

The tree was huge. Ridiculously huge, as in the largest tree I had ever seen. There was red and silver tinsel wrapped around the tree all the way to the top. Multiple sizes and shapes of red, gold and green ornaments with snowflake white lights. The topper was a bright gold star that was flickering in a way it made it look like it was brightly shining. The moon was full behind in and large with its white light. Darien took out his phone and turned it towards us, pulling me close to him. "Okay ready on three,"

The phone made beeping noises for every second that passed until the picture would take and I smirked. On the second beep I pulled Darien into a kiss, so deep that it shook both of our worlds. The flash went off, although neither of us were too bothered. Too engrossed in the motion of our lips against one another. A deep moan erupted from Darien's core as I rubbed against him, weaving my hands into his hair. We broke for a quick lung full of air before delving into the other again. This time passionately and gently. His hands made their way down my sides to rest on my hip. He broke the kiss again to pepper my jaw and neck, nuzzling into that comfortable space between my neck and shoulder. "How much time do we have left?" he asked seductively. I felt his fingers rub delicious circles on my hips indicating exactly what he was referring to.

"I'm sure they can survive for a little while-"

Darien cut me off by pulling me towards his apartment that was just moments away from where we were. Within a few minutes with the combination of quick eager steps we made it to the elevator. His eyes boring into mind with a lustful haze that caused my core to ache with need. "Damnit Serena…the things you do to me."

**(A/N: I NEVER PUT THESE IN HERE BUT FROM THIS POINT ON IS SMUT. NO LIKEY? DONT READ!)**

I blushed as his arms swooped underneath me, carrying me like a bride into his apartment. As soon as we passed the threshold he slammed the door shut, pushing me up against it and pulled me into another passionate kiss. My hands wove into his hair tugging and pulling him closer to me. His breath was hot and heavy against my now swollen lips, I gasped as his hands grabbed my thighs, pulling me up so that they rested around his waist, his arousal against my core. I moaned at the heat that traveled down my body. "D-Darien…"

"Shhh," his breath tickled my ear. With careful and seductive movements he pushed his body flush against mine, my ankles locking behind him keeping him there. His hands let go of my thighs and traveled up my sides, unbuttoning my jacket and taking it off. My scarf and shirt were next to go, pulling them over my head and onto the floor. I moaned in pleasure of his fingers caressing my breasts through the fabric of my bra. I bit my bottom lip, hiding the moans that wanted to come out of my mouth.

With an easy lift Darien pulled me away from the door, kissing my mouth hungrily and took me to his bedroom. My back fell against the soft sheets of his bed. The dark lustful gaze in his eyes made me squirm beneath him in anticipation. I watched his eyes travel down my body, literally stripping me down with greed. I felt the wetness between my thighs and I bucked my hips towards him, pulling him out of his seductive gaze. He moaned at the friction as I rubbed myself against him, breathing heavily and watching him unravel. "F-fuck Serena stop."

"No, I believe this game requires both parties to be in a state of undress," I stopped and pulled myself up sitting on his lap. My hands roamed his broad chest and finally I began to slowly unbutton his shirt, "and you're still clothed." I kissed him gently, nipping playfully as I made my way down to his chest. Kissing it every time I unbuttoned a button. His shirt came of easily, so much so that he had managed to unhook my bra, letting my breasts drop naturally against my skin. I watched his eyes stare at the mounds. "You know it's much more fun to touch."

His glanced up at me and smirk, "Who are you and what have you done with my innocent girlfriend."

I placed a hand on his cheek smoothing over it with my thumb, "she grew up."

With a gentle push he threw me back to the bed whisking his pants and shoes off, leaving him in his grey boxers and me in my underwear. He groaned, licking the erogenous zone on my neck and sucked. "Well, you grew up to be one hell of a vixen. Damnit Serena I want you."

I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him, letting his tongue sweep against mine in a dance that only we participated in. His hips began rotating against my core arousing me to no end. "Then…then take me."

"Oh I will, I've waited four years to touch you again." he growled possessively. His mouth traveled down my neck and to my breasts, licking my nipple and fondling the other with his fingers. I squirmed under the pleasure and released a few shaky moans. My hand gripped his head and pushed him closer to my chest, "D-Darien, that…feels so good."

His continued his torture until my body completely unraveled. My scream echoing through the room. With labored breath and glazed eyes I watching him move towards my core to continue the torture. "Darien, stop….teasing…me"

He looked up with his dark eyes and a smirk on his face. His breath hot against my core and I shivered, ready for more. "Patience Serena."

I glared at him sitting up and pushed him down. My hair had fallen out haphazardly against the bed, some fell over my shoulder and rested on his chest. I smirked lifting my legs over to his sides, once again topping him. My hands ran along his chest, leaving small scratches in their paths. "If you want to tease, then I should get a turn." He watched me lay kisses down kisses down his chest, to his abs, down to the perfect v of his groin and rest just above where he wanted me. His chest rose and fell with eager breaths.

"S-shit…"

I chuckled not wishing to leave him in pain I pulled his boxers down kissing around his member and the inside of his thighs. In seconds we were both completely naked and he had twisted us so that I was back on my back. "Serena.."

I smiled pulling him back into a heated kiss as he situated himself between my legs, our arousals rubbing against one another and a wanton moan from each of us. Our tongues continued to battle for dominance one in which Darien would always win. He stopped his ministrations and looked to me. Kissing my forehead, then my cheek. "I'll be gentle."

I just nodded not completely coherent in my state of arousal as he began to burry himself into me. I tensed at the pain, it had been so long and I forgot how big he was. Tears pooled at the corner of my eyes, soft lips kissing and licking them away. When he finally had buried himself to the hilt he pulled back just as slowly, the pain ebbing away and the wonderful feeling of pleasure began to overpower. With a quick snap he pushed back into me, completely breaking me out of my temporary pain and into a desperate cry of want. "Harder…oh God."

He kissed my neck and began fondling my breasts again, thrusting quicker and deeper every time. The heat in my core rose and rose to that impending moment I craved. He lifted my legs, pulling them around his waist. My hips were slightly in the air so he could penetrate deeper and at a new angle. So much so that he hit that perfect bundle of nerves that caused me to become even wetter and ready. "T-There! Oh god Darien harder."

His breathing was jagged and the slapping sounds so wet skin against the other vibrated in the room. Our moans echoing alongside it. My fists clenched the sheets underneath me as the heat began to build and take me higher. My release coming to a climax as the continuous pounding brought me pleasures I had missed over the past few years. Darien's face now slick with sweat and his eyes shut just added fuel to the fire. My name rolling off his tongue between desperate gasps. "Serena…so good."

I brought his face back to mine, kissing him dreamily and languorously enjoying the feel of his mouth against mine. His hand roamed to my core and began to stroke the bundle making me tighten my walls against his shaft. He growled and slammed harder into me fast and faster. "Oh, so close…so…close…harder. Oh God harder Darien!"

With hurried thrusts I let go, an earth shattering climax hit me so hard his name was nothing but a pleasurable scream. He grunted as my walls pulled him in, his release seeping into me in a hot wave of fluid. He screamed my name into my neck as he pulsed, plunging everything he had into me.

The wave died down and we were nothing but a pair of sticky skin and hot breaths against each other. My arms wrapped around him while we caught our breath.

"T…that was…amazing." I whispered.

He chuckled pulling himself out and laying on his side, releasing me of his weight against my chest. "It was worth the four years wait." I laughed with him, crawling over so that I laid against him, my head laying upon his chest while his careful hands combed through my hair.

"Mmm, I almost forgot how good it felt."

"So did I, there's only so much you're hand can accomplish." He murmured.

I looked up, resting my chin on his pectoral muscles a grinned sheepishly, "well you won't have to do that anymore now will you." I rubbed my core against him again to prove my point. He grinned deviously and rubbed against me again to agree with me.

"Sadly we have to get back or else Mina will kill you and then Malcolm will kill me." he said sadly.

"And we don't want that now do we?"

He chuckled lifting me up in bridal style once again to his bathroom, "Of course not, now let's get cleaned up."

I swatted his arm when his hand squeezed my butt, "hey now, no more or we will never leave this apartment."

He laughed happily placing me down on my feet to the cool tile floor of the shower. "Yes my love."

He turned the water on and began to wash me down as I did for him, enjoying the feeling of his muscles against my hands and his against my own. I reached behind his back and then to his perfect ass. Yes it was perfect, so much so that I squeezed it a little giggling at his surprised face. He quickly spun me around pressing his newly awakened arousal and rubbed my center with his hands, "Put your hands on the wall, we are going one more time."

I purred in delight when his other hand found its way to my breast and he plunged into my core once again. This time hot and fast with a need that we craved to be satisfied. I cried his name again and again until I climaxed by his thorough fingers and pulsing length. I was once again filled with his hot liquid, pooling in my stomach and twitching along with my pulsing walls. Darien laid his head against my shoulder, catching his breath after the quick romp.

"Okay we really need to go now."

I just laughed and grabbed more soap to clean him off. "You started this." He just shook his head in response and finished washing us off. I smiled content with the time that we were able to make for ourselves.

Relishing in the complete and utter bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>*BLUSHES*<strong>

**Omgggg literally rereading this was torture...it's been so long since I've written smut**

**I'm ready for the flames**

**it was crap**

**I just know it ahahah**

**anyways Happy Christmas Eve everyone!~ **

**This is just part one of you're present!**

**I will be writing the next chapter tonight**

**yeah thats right**

**you guys literally got every chapter that I have written before hand**

**the chapters from this point on have literally _JUST_ been written.**

**Soooo yeah**

**ONTO THE REVIEWS~ XD**

**Reviews: (seriously I said you didn't need to but you guys are amazing and sent reviews anyways. BEST. READERS. EVER~ 3 )**

**HotGirlOw: OMG WELCOME!~ you are a new reviewer!~~~~ Welcome welcome and thank you so much for the nice review :3 heheheheh was a day later a quick enough update for you? 3**

**PuffGirl1952: :0 IS IT YOUR BIRTHDAY!~? OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY (or late birthday) OMG!~~~~~~ Take this imaginary gift thats so incredibly wonderful *Hands present* I hope you enjoy/enjoyed you're birthday!~~! !3**

**Sazzy: Ohhhh I see well I'm glad you picked up on it ahahah and thank you. I thought it would be a cool concept. Don't worry the whole soul mate thing will be described in detail in one of the upcomming chapters. Im just handing you bread crumbs till you find the end heheheh. Also no he doesn't know from experience. The only way Jaden and the other generals know is because of meeting with Queen Selenity. Like I mentioned it will all be explained. :D  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS!~<strong>

**xPandachuy: OMG NOOOO YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!~ 3 literally omg 3 so much love for you all~~~~ hehehe MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**MoonPrincess998: YAYYY im so glad you enjoyed the chapter!~ :3 hehehehe they needed the love. Rei is stubborn but she is too caring not to have stayed lol. A little predictable but I wouldn't change it for the world 3**

**xXxOtAku-444xXx: hehehhe yesss!~ isn't it a great way to start off the holidays!~ They are so lovely 3 I love Rei and Jadeite hehehe**

**SnowieWolf: Heheheh I made a lot of people worried. I mean what would you guys have done if I had changed my mind and killed Jaden off ehahahahahahhaha that would be pretty cruel huh? And you're welcome lol I wish I could actually give you guys presents but sadly it's impossible since Im on the other end of a computer. Damn thing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed you're special day and Merry Christmas!~ I will be wishing it to you guys too ahahaha 3**

**Okayyyy that's it for the reviews!~ Thank you guys so much for the continuous support. Literally you guys deserve**

**each and every chapter I post on here**

**Ugh **

**best Christmas present is you guys supporting my story**

**I actually had a look at my review count for this story.**

**You ready for this?**

**Freaking...**

**97 reviews...**

**like holy shit...**

**3 more till 100**

**how?**

**Just...HOW!?**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING 3**

**Thank you **

**ugh**

**I cant thank you guys enough**

***cries*  
><strong>

**Next chapter: Mina and Malcolm**

**Update: Tomorrow**

**Have a very Merry Christmas Eve everyone and I will see you all in tomorrow's chapter!~**

**Much love**

**Ciao**

**Rae**


	11. Taking One Step at a Time

**Merry Christmas Everyone!~  
><strong>

**I hope Santa treated you all well! I know I got everything I wanted!~**

**Okay so this is the begging of the last 10 chapters.**

**That's right it will only be about 20/21 chapters long**

**it's bee great but I have so many other ideas and I want to wrap this up!**

**I've loved this story so much and you all**

**Here's you're chapter**

***I rewrote this in Malcolms POV cuz someone said they wanted the guys pov's...if you like it I will try and do one for each of them.)**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Taking one step at a Time<strong>

**Malcolm's POV**

"Just go on your date Serena. We will be fine."

She chuckled and ducked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her disappearing with Darien on the other side. The air in the room grew cold as I watched them leave. Suddenly feeling the tense air I took a breath.

I knew she was standing on the other side of the room. Just watching her ridged form I knew she was going through a wide range of emotions at this moment. The rage, disgust, and hatred she had for me was probably eating her. And here I was. Sitting at her dinner table like I belonged. I snuck a glance at her, still stood there in all her beauty facing the front door. Her golden blonde hair up in a bun and wearing her comfort clothes. I smiled, even when she was at home she was still beautiful. As if nothing could ever faze her beauty.

After the silent five minutes I had sat there waiting for her to say something, I finally had enough. She said she wanted time and I knew she reluctantly allowed me to stay. Hell, it was probably one of Rei's obscured demands having me here. Without a word I took my coat off the back of the chair and put it on. Grabbing my phone and wallet off the table I shoved them into my pockets and headed towards the door.

She wanted space. I was going to give it to her. She didn't want me to speak. Then I wouldn't. I grabbed the handle, opening it up before she could demand me to leave and my presence further upset her.

"M-Malcolm wait…" she called out.

I stopped. Refusing to turn back, because if I looked at her now, I would never want to leave. I stared at the white door and sighed, and that just isn't possible. "A…At least have some dinner."

"…You wanted space Mina, I'm giving it to you." I opened the door and started walking out into the hall. Technically what I had just said wasn't a lie. However, it wasn't the full truth either. I couldn't even stand myself so how could I demand that from her in the first place? Clenching my teeth I waited for the elevator doors to open. I wished Beryl was still alive so I could have killed her myself. Kill her for what she made me do…what she made us all do. The horrific memories that I had, what I had committed with my own hands on the one person in the whole world that I would give my heart to. I didn't deserve her, after everything that I had done to her.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped in. I would leave her alone. For the rest of her life she wanted it. Even if it would kill me.

"Malcolm wait!"

I looked away pressing the button for the bottom floor, ignoring her voice. The fear had caught me. I was scared out of my mind to be alone with Mina. Me the leader of all the Generals scared of the 21 year old girl running towards me. The elevator doors began to close shut and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I SAID YOUR NAME YOU DICK!" She stuck her foot in-between the closing doors, causing them to open back up. "You are so infuriating! I told you to stay for dinner so you better walk your ass back in there!"

"Mina"

Without listening she grabbed my arm and began walking back to the apartment. Muttering profanities left and right without looking back. I held back the chuckle bubbling in the back of my throat. She was adorable when she was angry. We walked back into the apartment and she shut the door angrily. She literally stomped back up to me and poked me in the chest harshly, a frown upon her face. "You don't get to walk out on _me_!_ I_ walk out on _you_! I wasn't the one who raped you! _YOU_, raped me and for Selenity's sake I feel sick to my stomach just looking at you!"

I flinched at that. Although they were the very words that I told myself over and over again for the past four years, it still hurt to hear them from her. I cast my eyes to the side, I couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore. Admiring her was pushed to the far back of my head. Because now when I looked at her, I was just reminded of the tear stained and frightened eyes on that horrific day. "But damn it Malcolm."

Her voice quivered as if she was crying, "Why, why is it as soon as I see you I can't get all the good things that happened between us out of my head? Why does the good out way the bad? Even when it was so horrible. Why do I feel even worst when you turn your back on me? Why do I crave to have you by my side again? Why did Serena leave us alone together despite my pleas? Why do I feel like my friend just abandoned me? "

I closed my eyes, "…"

"Damnit Malcolm TALK to me!" Her fist pounded on my chest. "Please….please talk to me. It's killing me." Her head resting against my chest and I could feel the tears seeping into my shirt.

"What do you want me to say Mina?" I asked softly.

She shrugged still sobbing into my shirt, "Anything. Tell me how you feel. Don't leave anything out. Tell me everything that you feel and don't hide yourself from me. Answer my questions."

"I've never hidden anything from you Mina, just things that I absolutely couldn't for your own safety."

"But you never show anything on your face. I want to see _and_ hear how you feel."

I took a step back so that she would let go. Her hands fell to her sides and I could feel the intensity as she stared at me. I took a deep breath and looked down from her clear blue eyes. Such determination shone in those eyes. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning of this whole mess. When Beryl said you were mad at me."

"Then we have a lot to discuss. You want to sit down?"

She didn't smile or frown. She just walked over to the couch, resting with her hands and head on her knees facing me as I sat beside her. Not close enough to be touching, but enough to feel the heat radiating off of her body. I took a deep breath, "You want me to start from where Beryl and Zoisite said I was mad at you. The truth behind that was there was a rumor a few days before the attack. You were out with a man and no one really knew where you were. You were gone for quite awhile, so the guys started thinking weird things…"

_Flashback_

_"Come on Kunzite! You saw it yourself! She was walking out of her room, early this morning, with another guy!" Jadeite whispered._

_"I don't like to make assumptions, but this isn't looking good my friend." Nephrite added._

_I rolled my eyes, "Venus is the princess of her planet and the Sailor Guardian for Princess Serenity. She would never do such a thing to harm her reputation. You're all being ridiculous."_

_"You two and you ludicrous thinking. Do you honestly believe that just because a male walked out of Princess Venus's room that the two had a highly inappropriate rendezvous whilst visiting Earth?"_

_Jadeite scratched his head. "Big words Zoisite! What did we speak about the big words!"_

_Zoisite chuckled, "I can't help it if your brain capacity is that of a three year old child."_

_"HEY!"_

_"Guys calm down!" Prince Endymion yelled._

_Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked to their prince in embarrassment. I sighed shaking my head in disappointment. "You all know that the girls would never do anything like that to us. Venus must have her reasons. I will speak about it later to her." I said walking away from them._

"So, you were never actually mad at me?"

I shook my head frowning. "I knew you would never had done something like that to me Mina. I won't deny, it did look bad but, I trusted you. I had no reason to believe you were seeing another man."

She blushed turning away, "I wouldn't. Also that was Amara, she's the Sailor Soldier of Flight, Sailor Uranus. She looks like a man but trust me she's 100 percent female."

"I know, I found out when I saw her transform to head home."

"Then why did you say those things to me…."

"THAT WASN'T ME!" I shouted angrily.

She flinched back in surprise. Her eyes finding the outrage in mine. "You…you just raised your voice at me…"

I bit my tongue and looked away angrily, "I'm sorry. I should apologize for shouting. I-"

"No! No…it's okay…"

"How on earth is that okay Mina? I should never raise my voice with you…" I said softly. Her blush deepened and it shook me to my core.

"I don't find it rude. To be honest, I prefer it over the silent treatment you give me. It was hot at first but then I couldn't read you." Her eyes went back to mine. "Can you continue what you were about to say? Please…I need to know this."

I smiled, nodding. "I…Mina every time I look at you..I hate myself and I feel guilty for even thinking I'm allowed to be in your presence. It wasn't me. There is no way I did…that…of all things. To you…"

Her eyes fell once more, avoiding my gaze. "Mina I can see….every…damn, moment of that day. It…it kills me to close my eyes and see your scared and tear stained face. To see and KNOW that the person who has made you so afraid…is me."

"…Do you really see that…a lot?" She asked sadly.

"Yes."

She didn't say anything after that. Like she was in deep thought and watching the horrid scene over and over again in her head. I couldn't stand watching her go through it and I knew it was killing her. "There's nothing…no way to describe how sorry I am. No word to express just how horrible I feel, how disgusted I am with myself, how unworthy-"

"Malcolm-"

"No," I said sternly, "Don't Mina. I don't. I don't deserve you. Your heart, you're soul, or the right to touch you ever again. I ruined all of that a millennia ago and I will never forgive myself."

She began crying again, her petite frame shaking and pulled up into her chest. There was no way to describe the pain I felt watching such a strong and brave person crumble into a weeping mess of a young girl. Even at the tender age of 6 Mina was not one to cry, and to see it now broke me even further. "Mina, I don't have any right to ask this of you, or any favor for that matter."

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "Mina, I need you to let it go."

Her whimpering stopped, "W-what?"

"The string, I need you to let it go." I stated more firmly.

"B-but if I do that Malcolm we-"

"We won't have a reason to be with each other. This isn't about what we want anymore Mina it's about what you need." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, "and you don't need me to bring you down even further. So let it go."

Tears fell from her eyes again and rushed down her cheeks like little rivers. Her blue eyes were bright red and her breathing was uneven. "No…no, no I don't want to."

"Mina-"

"I said no Damnit! Do you really think that will solve everything?"

"NO BUT IF I STAY YOUR SOUL MATE I WOULD KILL YOU!"

"…what?"

I stood up quickly, "Mina do you know the full story to being soul mates? Did anyone ever fully explain it to you and the girls?"

She shook her head, watching me carefully. I was losing grip on my well practiced patience. "I'm sorry for shouting again."

"It's okay…will you explain it?"

" I'll tell you."

"Thank you…"

"Well, you can probably already tell what the basics are. In our lifetime we are connected to another soul. That soul responds to ours and a red string is found in between. Some people never find their soul mates." I looked to her, "Some of us are lucky enough to have found them. However, I'd like to disagree."

"Finding your soul mate can be both a blessing and a curse. Because when you find them, you can't ever let them go. Back in the Silver Millennium it was rare that such a thing would happen. It wasn't until Serenity and Endymion found each other that it was brought to light. When you meet that person you don't fall in love. But the attraction is there, the pull. Then once you get close enough it gets stronger and stronger, to a point where it becomes painful if you don't grab a hold of it and embrace the connection."

I sighed sitting back down on the couch. "Mina, this is what happened to Serenity and Endymion. Back then they were young and it was love at first sight. That alone was already so rare that the soul mate theory was just an addition. Not only that, but she was of the Moon and he from Earth. A forbidden relationship, even the other generals and I saw it as a bad idea. We knew that it would only cause problems. The current King and Queen saw the affair as an embarrassment. That their son, the heir, and Prince of Earth was more concerned with a woman from the Moon, than the fair amount of beautiful women from his home planet. They made an agreement with Queen Selenity to keep the two from seeing each other. He was our master, and no matter what we had nothing but his wellbeing in mind. "

"When a month passed we noticed a chance in Endymion. His distant gaze grew more intense. The first few weeks he was lonely that much was obvious, but by that month mark it was like he was a walking corpse. He started sleeping in more, missing his meetings, spacing out during a conversation. The weight dropped off his body and then all of a sudden… he was lively again."

"What? I don't understand if he was so ill how was he able to recover?" Mina spoke, her voice drenched in confusion and wonder.

I smiled, "Because Endymion had found a way to secretly meet with Serenity. The two spent the entire night together, in each other's presence. Of course we had kept an eye on Endy and noticed him slip out late at night. Wondering what he was doing we saw your princess, and our prince, out in the garden just resting. We figured his ailment was just being lovesick and that all he needed was to see her. However, I am sure you remember this, but the next amount of time away was much longer. Four months had passed and it was one of the hardest times for the royal family. Endy stopped eating after the month mark, then he broke out into a high fever. He was so sick that it left him bedridden and unresponsive. We began to fear for his life. The King and Queen had every physician come and check on him, to do anything to cure their son. Even the Golden Crystal began to lose its usual glow."

My voice grew softer as the memories came back. "Then one night as we all stayed by Endy's side, keeping tabs on our friend. I was the first to wake, noticing the bright white light of the moon shining through the window of his room. Then there stood Serenity, looking frail herself. The usual bright glow was dim, almost as if she was fading away. She rested her hand on his cheek and whispered to him. I felt the movement of the others and we sat silently watching the Moon Princess with the utmost fascination. It was if we were watching something we shouldn't have."

"She noticed us and asked politely that we kept quiet, then before she left she shared a kiss with Endymion and left."

"That must have been when Serenity came down with an illness that we couldn't describe. She was delirious, and fading..the she kept calling for Endymion…" Mina whispered.

I nodded, "By some miracle Endymion woke up the next morning. His fever gone and his appetite came back. At first the generals and I had no clue what was happening. Then a few days later we were called into the throne room. Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity were sat across from our own royal family, happy smiling faces. I was the first to speak, curious as to why we were called when such high caliber people sat in the room." I shook my head smiling. "The shock on our faces when our Queen and Queen Selenity laughed and smiled to one another."

_Flashback_

_"Please take a seat generals. We have something important to discuss with you." Queen Gaia spoke. _

_"Yes please, this is something quite important." King Uranus said._

_"Yes sir. Ma'am." I spoke. The others followed my example and sat beside Prince Endymion. _

_"Queen Selenity. Why don't you describe the issue with them since it was you who figured it out." Queen Gaia said happily._

_"Of course, then listen carefully please. This is quite a lot of information, but I trust your King and Queen's judgment of people and I believe you are all quite intelligent despite your young ages. The reason we have called you here is about Prince Endymion and my daughter Serenity's illness's."_

_Jadeite looked between the princess and the prince and smiled, as if he knew what was going on. Nephrite seemed less amused but interested in the Queen of the Moon. Zoisite was leaning forward ready to listen to the information that was about to be provided to his voracious brain. I sat professionally, still, and my attention focused on the Queen. _

_"They were not ill by anything in their environments, but by their own heart." Queen Selenity began. "The illness they suffer is not something contagious, nor is it fatal if dealt with correctly."_

_"What is the illness?" Zoisite asked inappropriately. I scowled at his interruption. We were speaking with a Queen!_

_"You are Zoisite correct?" _

_"Yes Ma'am."_

_"I've heard you are the intellectual one and the youngest of the four. Are you knowledgeable of the term soul mates?" She asked. _

_Zoisite hummed, "It's a term that I've seen floating around in the library. However, I was never able to find much about it."_

_The Queen smiled, "Then I must invite you to my castle, where you can read our library and find more on it. The term soul mates was used to describe the fate between two people connected by a red string. Often called the red string of fate. This string connects two souls and is ultimately their one true love."_

_"Excuse me, what does that have to do with our prince?" I asked._

_She held her daughters hand, "Because that is what Prince Endymion and my daughter Serenity are. They are soul mates."_

_The generals turned to me and then to Endymion. Then they shifted to the princess before coming back to me. Queen Selenity continued her description._

_"The soul is a fragile thing, even more so when it is connected to another. Like a piece of thread the string can be stretched out, but if too far the thread will snap. In comparison, the red string acts the same way. When it has finally been brought to a distance where nothing will break it, if it is tugged hard enough, the distance will cause the string to snap. When this string between the two becomes too tense it affects their body. First it starts off as a simple case of minor depression, then they are unable to focus, often caught in their dreams. Then, if stretched further it begins to affect the body negatively. The appetite is curved, their complexion grows weak, then they become ill. We describe it as love sickness. However, it is not cured by finding another, or moving on. When you meet your soul mate you are locked in for life. No one will ever compare, and your soul will continuously seek out its match."_

_"This is what has happened to the prince and princess. The same time Prince Endymion grew ill so did my daughter. Then when she visited him, they grew well again. Quite a miracle right? The reason is because their souls rekindled the flame that was about to die out, or the string that was about to snap. By interfering with their love affair Queen Gaia, King Uranus, and I myself were about to kill our children."_

_"You are saying that if anyone interferes with their love it will kill them?" Nephrite asked._

_The Queen nodded. "Yes. Serenity felt as if she was going to be torn from Endymion's side and it resulted in their illness. After Serenity spoke with me yesterday it reminded me of the soul mate theory."_

_"This theory is completely detailed and explained? Or is it missing information?" Zoisite questioned._

_"The only things we know of this is that if the connection is being toyed with or purposely harmed, it will only cause negative effects with the individuals. Our interference with their love caused tension on the string and almost broke it. When that connection is broke, be it by death, or by interference, fate plays cruelly. If one soul mate dies, the other will follow. They cannot live without the other and will eventually die of loneliness. It was written that interference is forbidden, but side effects the two individuals will have vary depending on the interference. From our interference it almost killed them."_

_"So, if it was something like one person rejecting the other what happens?" Jadeite pondered._

_"We are not sure, but it may be harmful."_

_"Well how are we supposed to fix it?" I asked._

_She looked at me solemnly, "We cannot. No one may interfere. If one rejects the other they will face the consequences of fate. However, I have not heard of someone rejecting their mate. The pull between you is unimaginable. They may irritate you and even hate you, but you cannot get past the unyielding amount of love and affection you will hold for that person."_

_"So the only way to keep them safe is to let them be together?" Nephrite commented._

_Queen Gaia nodded her head, "Yes, which is why we asked you here today. We cannot have this leak out to the public to soon but we wish to make a truce with the Moon and its people so that it is safe for them. You will help with monitoring and protecting Endymion and also the princess."_

_"And the princess?!" Jadeite exclaimed._

_"Do not worry General Jadeite, Serenity has her own guards. Princess Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. You will meet with them shortly as one of them will accompany Serenity to Earth to meet with Endymion."_

_"Then one of you will accompany Endymion to the Moon if the princess cannot leave, or he simply wishes too." King Uranus added._

_"Yes Sir!" We shouted._

"So that's why there was always one of you with Endymion….you were watching over him so that no one interfered negatively with their relationship…"

I nodded, "The shock it gave us when we met you four. It was as if everything suddenly righted itself in the world. At least for me it was, after seeing you on Earth with Serenity on your first visit I was head over heels in love with you. At first I was sure it was the Venusians effect until Endymion noticed it and told me."

"I had felt the same. Like something had grabbed me and locked in place…" she said quietly. I smiled, remembering the earlier times of our relationship. The quite moments by the fountain. The balls. The better times.

"When I spoke with you more, Queen Selenity came to us again. She warned us not to inform you of the problems with being soul mates. With the duties of being princesses and guardians of the princess she worried that it would drive you all mad. So, we never spoke of the dangers. We also didn't know that it's interference from anyone that causes issues."

"Even if it's a good type of interference?" she asked.

"Zoisite found out that if it is anything but the two people who make the decisions and actions it could cause problems. So, you're question concerning Serena's horrible attitude, and leaving you with me alone despite you're plea-"

"You heard that?"

"We could hear you from the kitchen, Darien was going to stay until I reminded him of the consequences…he was a little reluctant but he knew if they stayed something could have happened to you or me."

"So…Serena didn't leave because she was being a horrible friend…"

"No, she was possibly saving our lives. There haven't been many cases where two soul mates have found one another, therefore Zane has made it clear that we are to do our own things and stay away from each other's private lives. Serena and Darien must do the same. If they had stayed they would be interfering us from speaking to one another."

"That's why she kept saying she couldn't interfere…why she kept agreeing despite her obvious interest on us all getting back together again."

"Yes…that's why. Serena and Darien, along with the other girls, are not allowed to interfere between us Mina. If one of us chooses to reject the other, it could kill one of us. So, again I ask you to break the red string with me. So that nothing will happen…"

"So it's either we are together…or we aren't…" she asked quietly.

"It has to be one…Mina." The room grew cold and quite again while I waited for her answer. It was clear that we were unable to get past our…past. Unable to truly allow the other back in. Both too stubborn, too passionate, and too broken, to mend what had happened. "Mina.."

"I won't do it…"

My breath caught in my throat, eyes wide and watching her with uncertainty. "Min-"

"I WONT!" Her face was still buried into her chest, legs bent, and arms pulling them closer. She was curled into herself and her voice muffled. "I won't…Damnit Malcolm I can't. I can't let it go…"

"Mina, you have to. Neither of us are going to forgive, ultimately we will kill each other if we don't let it go."

"What if I just fall back in love with you…"

"You won't. Queen Selenity said once the bond is broken we can't go back…" I said quietly.

She shook her head, adamant on keeping the string intact. "Damnit Mina I can never forgive myself for what Beryl made me do. For not protecting you, and for fighting you again in this lifetime. I can't watch you get injured by me again and again."

"So, we just let…everything we had…go…" she cried.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and biting my tongue, "Yes, we let it go…"

Her blond hair shifted as she gazed up to me. "Can you do it…can you really let go?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Can you Malcolm? Tell me, can you forget all the good times. All the feelings? The love? The connection? Can you forget every memory and let go of that string and just let it all go?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "No…I can't. Although, that doesn't mean I won't do it if it's necessary. I won't kill you again Mina, and that means I have to let you go. Even if I don't want to."

"Then don't…"

"What? Mina-"

"It's hard for me…to forget what you did. Though as I mentioned before Malcolm, no matter what, the good out ways the bad. The you then wasn't the man I fell in love with. Just a monster in your skin. I-I want you….Selenity help me but I do," she resumed her crying. "Every time you're around I'm hit with this insatiable urge to just touch you, to speak with you, to hold you and to remember all the reasons that made me fall for you. To feel like I was complete and I was needed. That finally someone loved me for me and not my beauty."

"Mina if you let the string go it won't stop you from finding another soul mate. You will, eventually, and you will love again. Just not with me."

"I don't want anyone but you! Damnit Malcolm I just need time to sort this out. I…I thought about it you know. Us, being together. I've just been shaken by the trauma…after what Chris did to me…I, I was just scared."

"That fear may never go away Mina," I sad sadly, "it would be best if we just stop this here and now before something happens."

"Then you are a coward."

I looked back to her with irritation, "A coward? Does a coward come into the house of his ex girlfriend and look her in the face, apologize, and answer all her questions? A coward would have never spoken to you again-"

"You are a coward because your too scared to try again."

I raised an eyebrow questionably, "try again…you-"

Her hand reached out to my cheek and cupped it lovingly, a smile adorning her face despite the continuous tears, "I want to try again Malcolm. From the beginning. We can go see someone, talk to people. We can try and overcome this…"

I was in a total state of shock. She was asking me to try again with her. To rekindle that lost flame we once used to hold. To be with each other again, to be what we were before. "You really want to try again? You want to…" I said disbelievingly.

"I do. We both need counseling, and small steps. The first can be you staying for dinner." She smiled, her hand dropping and resting above mine.

"…do you think we can make it work?" I asked. I was beginning to feel unsure again. This entire night had me all over the place. I wasn't acting like I usually do.

She shrugged, "To be honest I'm not sure. I'm the princess of Venus, Sailor of Love, and I was once claimed to be the goddess of love. If I can't be with my one and only then wouldn't that make love a lie. Fate wouldn't put me with you if it was meant to end in ruin."

She had a good point, and the confidence in her eyes shone with every word that escaped her lips. "If you can try, then I will. I might never forgive what I did to you Mina, but it isn't going to stop me from trying for the rest of my life to make you happy."

She blushed, springing from the couch and into my arms. Her hands clutching the fabric on the back of my shirt, head tucked into my neck, and my own hands wrapped securely around her waist. The overwhelming amount of emotion that poured from the moment was enough to make everyone starve for love. She was the perfect puzzle piece, to match to my heart, my other half, and the one person I couldn't live without. I wouldn't stop trying to make her happy, to bring back that smile, to give her the life she always wanted. I would try.

And I would continue to love her, for as long as I lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Huzaaahhh~<strong>

**That chappy is done!~ I don't know how I feel about it because it was from Malcolms POV but I liked writing it**

**he's supposed to be a little OOC because of the way I wanted him to break down when they were finally alone**

**So let me know how I did**

**Also i'm sure more of you had hate for Serena, hahah but I bet you all feel bad now!**

**I figured she was going to get hate so yeah**

**Serena would never do that you guys.**

**My Soul Mate theory is just really dark in some parts.**

**Now that it's been explained I hope the remainder of this fic will make sense with the decisions and actions of the couples. **

**I PURPOSELY left the soul mate theory description for this chapter. Mina is the first out of the girls besides Serena to hear the full story. The other girls (Lita, Rei, and Amy) Do not know the full scale.**

**And there is a reason for that.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and you spent the day with family and friends! **

**ONTO THE REVIEWS!~**

**PuffGirl1952: That cake sounds hella delish ahahaha!~ I LOVEEE Chocolate!~ 3**

**HotGirlOw: Wow seriously? I can't believe I did well considering I am a virgin lmfao... I wonder if you could tell XP**

**SnowieWolf: Yeahhhhh I know...I was a little dissapointed. I was excited for writing so much but I think I was interrupted too many times and it sort of lost it's flow. Sorry I apologize for that.**

** 1019: Despite the clarification of Serena's actions I'm sure people will still feel a bit bitter about Serena but I had my reasons for them leaving. It wasn't like she could just say "hey I can't get involved in you and Malcolm so I'm going to leave." She had to be discrete and I made it so that the readers had no clue this was coming. Lol it sounded selfish and I meant for it to. But, I also never meant that to be the real reason for her leaving. She can't get involved, or interfere. She had to leave regardless. Like she has mentioned throughout the entire fic, she cant interfere. Thank you for the honest review! I'm glad you didn't hesitate to describe your hatred :D~ ****I hope Serena isn't a sour taste in your mouth anymore**

**XPandaChuy: YAYYY IM SO GLAD!~ Thank you~~!**

**Nekokitty55: heheheheh were you expecting that to happen in this chapter? Was it worth the excitement?!**

**xXxOtAku-444xXx: Thank you!~**

**Guest 1: Hehehehe they are ain't they!~ hurhurhur I had fun writing that chappy~**

**LoveInTheBattleField: YAY I'm so glad you found them amazing!~ Thank you!~ I hope You're Christmas was wonderful!~**

**MoonPrincess998:...I swear you just hit the mark every damn time. ARE YOU MY TWIN OR SOMETHING? HOW DID YOU GUESS IT WAS ON PURPOSE AND THAT THEY WOULD SOMEWHAT MAKE UP!? *bows* You are a physic... please tell me my future**

**Kali Luna: Awwww nooo you guys are the awesome ones!~~! I'm happy to update frequently to those that deserve them!~ 3**

**TheRealTaylor13: OOOOO NEW NAME!~ WELCOME LOVE!~ Thank you so much for the review!~ 3 hehehe Hope you liked your update!**

**OOOOOKay so that's it for this chapter!  
>I have some important announcements though so keep reading please!<strong>

**The winning couple is Mina x Kunzite!**

**Im thinking I will make it an AU and I will start writing once I finish the chapters for this fanfic. I promise, so expect that story sometime in Jan!**

**The second announcement is this:**

**I am finally moving out of my mums house. I will be starting University the 5th of January and I just signed the lease for my apartment.**

**Due to this I have much to pack and much to move and very little time to do so.**

**Therefore I ask this of you all.**

**Please give me time for the next update.**

**I don't want to make a review count or set a date because the chances of me updating are slim**

**Not only that but I still need to get internet for my new place.**

**So this might take awhile**

**So for now this is last update for a few days. **

**I'm hoping that everything will be perfect and set up before the 5th. If so you can definitely expect an update that week!~**

**So I want you all to enjoy the rest of 2014~**

**Eat all the food**

**don't give a shit what people say**

**spend time with your family**

**play games**

**drink (if you're 21+)**

**But most importantly**

**Enjoy ****and have a very wonderful and Happy New Year 3**

**~~~~Love Rae~~~~**


	12. Authors note! IM SO SORRY

**Hello everyone~**

**Okay so I know I am seriously breaking some rules here about posting an authors note as a chapter and I hope that no one reports this or that the Fanfiction community will let this slide as I wish to inform you all about this story.**

**First let me clarify something, **

**NO I am NOT dropping this story. I am posting this authors note to inform you all of my plans for this story. As many of you have already probably figured out I write a chapter then upload it.**

**Well on the 3rd of this month I officially moved out of my mums house to my own little apartment around 2hrs away for University. Not only has it been a huge difference but the amount of work and responsibility I have took some time to get used to. I thought for sure I would be able to write some chapters here and there but then I felt like that wasn't fair to do that to you all.**

**So not only for this story but all of my stories I am putting them on a temporary haitus while I finish writing the stories. Thankfully I have had time every night to put about an hours worth of writing in and getting them finished. Once I have finished the chapters I will begin uploading them again.**

**I feel as though this approach will be easier for me and fairer to you all as you will get your updates quickly. I am not changing my decision this is final. **

**This story was the first one to be written before hand then around eight or so chapters in I started uploading. Not only did you guys catch me off guard with your review count but the demand. Within a few short weeks you all completely ate up my finished chapters and then I was left at writing a chapter at a time. Since I liked having the chapters finished and then uploading I decided to just go ahead and finish them all like I stated above and do the same to my other stories. I have not dropped this and the other story for Mina and Kunzite is still a go~! I will start writing that story when the others are finished! I promised you all timely updates and therefore I ask that you be patient as I finish the chapters. There is still much more to this story but it is coming to its end~ **

**I hope this news pleases you guys and that you support it. I had realized that by finishing the chapters before hand my editing took around 10 minutes and I could upload the chapter within minutes. **

**I will be back I promise! I love my stories no matter what people say about them so don't give up on me. I will upload as soon as the story is finished. Until then please sit back and relax, read some other fanfics, (maybe mine) do whatever and wait patiently!~ 3**

**Thank you so much you guys! I love and miss you all you beautiful readers~ 3**

**Ciao **

**Rae**

***This authors note will be deleted once I start uploading again***


End file.
